Acorralada
by Luna Andry
Summary: Candy se ve obligada a casarse con Neil para salvar lo que más ama...
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

La mansión de la familia Legan estaba llena de personas con elegantes trajes y finos vestidos, todas las personas disfrutaban de una espléndida fiesta; la boda del hijo de la familia. Neil contraía matrimonio con una bella mujer a la que ya todos conocían por ser la hija adoptiva de la familia Andley.

-Candice White Andley, ¿aceptas por esposo a Neil Legan?- preguntó el juez parado frente a la pareja.

Candy se quedó callada por unos segundos, miró a su derecha y vio a Patty, su amiga negando ligeramente la cabeza; respiró profundo y finalmente dijo –sí-

La pregunta se repitió para Neil, pero su respuesta fue más rápida aceptando casarse con Candy, la mujer de la que de un tiempo a la fecha se había vuelto un capricho para él.

Después de la parte civil la fiesta comenzó. Todos disfrutaban el momento menos la desafortunada novia que con cada persona fingía una bella sonrisa e iniciaba una conversación.

-Candy, ven aquí- la llamó Neil, que estaba en medio de varios hombres, antiguos compañeros del colegio.- ¿recuerdas a mis amigos?

-¡ah sí! Del San Pablo- dijo Candy enarcando una ceja- los que una vez tiraron de mi cabello, qué bueno que ahora no traigo coletas- las palabras de Candy fueron limpias bofetadas para los hombres que esperaban escuchar una palabra amable por parte de ella, pero se habían llevado una buena sorpresa y no pudieron responder.- ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que irme- dijo dando media vuelta.

-¡vaya mujer te conseguiste!- dijo uno de los hombres

-creí que tú y tu hermana la odiaban- dijo otro de ellos- ¿por qué ella Neil?

-es una larga historia caballeros- sonrió Neil tomando de su copa.

Un mes antes a la boda Candy había citada en la mansión de los Andley que tenían en Lakewood y ella no tuvo más opción que ir a la cita donde la esperaba su futuro, un terrible futuro.

-¿aceptas entonces?- preguntó Neil después de decir cientos de palabras sin sentido

-¡nunca!- gritó Candy molesta

-es una orden de William- intervino la Sra. Elroy

-no me importa, no lo haré- se negó Candy

-abuela, por favor, déjeme hablar con Candy a solas- pidió Neil a la anciana. Esta asintió y salió de la sala en la que estaban- pongamos las cosas claras Candy- dijo Neil sacando del interior de su saco unos papeles-¿sabes qué es esto?- Candy negó con la cabeza- eso creí. Estas son las escrituras del lugar donde se encuentra tu querido Hogar de Ponny- al decir estas palabras el rostro de Candy cambió en un segundo de la rabia al terror, ya comenzaba a comprender.

-¿cómo es que tienes tú esos papeles?-

-eso no importa mucho pero te lo diré. La tía abuela me los regaló. No sé y no me importa cómo llegaron a sus manos, creo que el viejo dueño del lugar se vio en apuros y tuvo que vender ciertas propiedades, la abuela compró ese terreno con la condición que nada le pasara al orfelinato, pero ahora todo eso depende solo de ti- Neil sonrió con malicia y siguió su bien ensayado discurso- pero si eso no te convence entonces tenemos esto- también del interior de su saco, Neil sacó un recorte de periódico, uno de Nueva York y se lo tendió a Candy.

"el ya conocido Terrence Grandchester sigue cosechando frutos en su carrera"

Ese era el encabezado de la noticia donde se mencionaba el éxito que Terry estaba teniendo después de su regreso a los escenarios.

-¡mira cómo te has puesto! Supongo que aun sientes algo por él, y por eso mismo no querrás que su carrera se vaya a la basura-

-no puedes hacer eso- lo retó Candy con la mirada

-de hecho si puedo, tengo buenas amistades que podrían…- Neil chasqueó los dedos como si destruyera algo dejando muy clara su idea.

-eres un miserable- dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿lo harás?-

-¿por qué?- preguntó Candy aturdida

-porque es la única manera de tenerte a mi lado Candy, te lo pedí por las buenas y no quisiste, ahora cuento con el apoyo de la abuela y del abuelo William

-no creo que él lo haya aceptado, pero si así lo quieres, entonces así será. Solo dame esos papeles y aléjate de Terry- dijo Candy extendiendo la mano para que Neil le diera las escrituras del Hogar de Ponny.

-sólo eso quería escuchar- le dio los papeles y salió de la habitación dejando a Candy sola.

La voz de su hermana trajo a Neil al presente, ella no estaba de acuerdo con la idea del matrimonio pero aun así no podía evitar reír sabiendo lo infeliz que sería Candy desde ese momento en adelante.

-¿te diviertes Neil?-

-mucho, y tú-

-un poco, mamá me envió a cuidar a papá en su habitación después de que la ceremonia terminó, está dormido así que salí a ver qué tal está todo.

-¿crees que algún día se recupere?- preguntó Neil

-no lo sé- Elisa se encogió de hombros y se puso seria al recordar que su padre estaba enfermo desde un tiempo atrás a causa de un infarto.

-se molestó mucho cuando le comuniqué mis intenciones.

-y tenía razón, aun no puedo creer que te hayas casado con esa y que yo tenga que vivir bajo el mismo techo- se quejó Elisa aun molesta por la decisión

-si no te gusta te puedes ir cuando quieras- respondió Neil molesto alejándose de su hermana.

-no Neil, ahora que la has traído hasta aquí no pienso alejarme- dijo para sí misma.

Candy recorría la casa hablando con los invitados, intentaba distraerse con la gente para no pensar en la situación en la que estaba, pero el ambiente no ayudaba mucho ya que la mayoría de las personas hablaban de la joven pareja y lo "bien" que se veían.

-¿estás bien Candy?- preguntó Patty una vez que estuvo cerca de ella

-creo que no podré hacer esto Patty, es demasiado para mí- dijo sentándose un momento

-te dije que esto no era una buena idea, es mucho sacrificio el que haces Candy

-no Patty, es poco lo que hago por ellos- dijo refiriéndose a los niños del hogar, a las mujeres que lo cuidaban y a Terry.- no hablemos por ahora de eso, dime, ¿has tenido noticias de Annie?

-no, la última nota fue la misma que tú recibiste, que se tenía que ir y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver.

-todo es muy extraño, no entiendo nada

-ni yo-

El primer mes de matrimonio fue el inicio de un infierno en vida para Candy. Neil nunca estaba en casa y Sara, junto con Elisa se encargaban de recordarle a Candy el porqué estaba ahí.

-solo eres un capricho de mi hijo- dijo una vez Sara- no creas que me hace muy feliz que estés aquí, en mi casa.

-guardamos el mismo sentimiento- respondió Candy dejando a Sara con la palabra en la boca.

La única compañía que Candy tenía era por parte de Dorothy, que había sido enviada por la señora Elroy para que se ocupara de Candy y Patty quien se había convertido en la confidente la rubia.

-¿noticias?- preguntó Candy una vez más a Patty.

-de ninguno de los dos, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- respondió Patty

-Annie debe estar con sus padres pero Albert, se fue sin decir nada, temo que algo le haya sucedido

-no te angusties Candy, seguramente recordó todo y se fue como solía hacerlo

-se hubiera despedido, lo sé- dijo Candy segura y preocupada por Albert que había desaparecido misteriosamente semanas antes de verse atrapada en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

Los días seguían avanzando de la manera más lenta y tormentosa que se pudiera describir, lo único que mantenía a Candy un poco tranquila era estar al lado del señor Legan aunque su situación no mejoraba, el infarto lo había dejado en cama, incapaz de moverse por sí solo e incapaz de comunicarse. Lo peor de todo era que a nadie parecía interesarle lo que le ocurría: sus hijos nunca estaban en casa. Neil alegaba que tenía que hacer el trabajo de su padre y Elisa se la pasaba siempre con amistades para no estar cerca de Candy. En cuanto a Sara, ella hacía lo mismo, dejaba su casa y no volvía hasta horas más tarde.

-lamento mucho que este así señor Legan, pero yo haré todo lo posible para que se recupere, después de todo soy enfermera y usted no merece estar así- dijo Candy la primera vez que lo había visitado en su habitación de la planta alta.

Una tarde cuando no estaba nadie en casa Patty llegó con el periódico del día, estaba muy alarmada para decir lo que ocurría, así que solo le mostró a Candy la nota que la había dejado así:

"la joven actriz Susana Marlow fallece después de meses de sufrimiento"

-no puede ser- dijo Candy en un murmullo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-pobre Susana, estaba tan enamorada de él.

-sigue leyendo- dijo Patty un poco más tranquila.

Tras la sorpresiva muerte de la actriz, Susana Marlow, la compañía teatral para la que trabajaba ha decidido hacer una gira por el país en honor a la fallecida actriz con el fin de recaudar fondos y abrir una fundación que llevará el nombre de Susana Marlow.

El actor que protagonizará la obra, aún desconocida será Terrence Grandchester, antiguo compañero de tablas de la actriz quien ha dicho en entrevista estar sumamente consternado por la muerte de la joven. También agregó que hará su mejor trabajo para honrar la memoria de la actriz y que siempre estará agradecido por lo que ella hizo por él, que no fue nada menos que salvarle la vida.

-Terry, tu corazón es demasiado bueno- pensó Candy mirando la fotografía que acompañaba la nota donde aparecía toda la compañía teatral cuando Susana estaba completamente sana.

En Nueva York se estaba haciendo todo lo necesario para el funeral de la actriz Susana Marlow. Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente frente al ataúd de su hija. Robert, el director de la compañía le hacía compañía e intentaba que se calmara un poco aunque eso era imposible.

Los compañeros del teatro también estaban ahí, Karen y Terry estaban solos en un rincón del lugar en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿crees que su madre se vaya a recuperar?- preguntó Karen mirando a la mujer.

-será difícil, pero espero que lo haga- respondió Terry en voz baja-

-¿sabes cuándo comenzaremos a ensayar para la gira?-

-una semana después del entierro- contestó Terry pensando en lo difícil que sería esa obra. Cada palabra, cada gesto, línea y movimiento sería por Susana, la mujer que le había salvado la vida. –yo debería estar en su lugar- pensó recordando aquella tarde en la que Susana lo había salvado de la muerte- si yo estuviera muerto, ¿ella estaría aquí?- se preguntó pensando en Candy- ¿dónde estará en este momento?, ¿qué estará haciendo?, ¿será feliz?-

-debo irme Terry- la voz de Karen lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿te quedarás más tiempo?-

-sí, llevaré a la Señora Marlow a su casa-

-nos vemos mañana, cuídate- se despidió y tomando su abrigo salió del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, a las once, Susana estaba siendo enterrada en el cementerio de Nueva York. Terry estaba al lado de la Señora Marlow, sosteniéndola.

-gracias Terry- dijo una vez que dejó de llorar- gracias por estar al lado de mi hija, gracias por hacerla feliz, aunque tú no lo fueras.

-no diga eso, yo quería mucho a Susana-

-no como ella esperaba, pero sí Terry y gracias por eso y por no dejarla

-ella me salvó, lo que yo haya hecho no fue nada.

-fue feliz a tu lado- la señora Marlow se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y se fue.

Los días seguían transcurriendo fríos y sombríos tanto para Candy como para Terry. Ella, viviendo al lado de los Legan sin noticias de Annie o de Albert, con el señor Legan enfermo y la angustia del Hogar de Ponny ya que aunque Neil le había dado los papeles estos estaban a su nombre y ella no podía hacer nada para arrebatarlos de sus manos de la manera legal. Por otra parte Annie, su mejor amiga había desaparecido sin decir nada en compañía de sus padres, ni siquiera Archie, que estaba también con sus padres en la India tenía noticias de Annie o de Candy.

Terry por su parte había comenzado los ensayos de la obra La vida es sueño, los ensayos lo dejaban más exhausto de lo habitual. Llegaba al teatro a las ocho de la mañana y no salía hasta las ocho de la noche. El ambiente en el teatro era muy pesado, nadie hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Susana y como el tema era delicado preferían sumergirse en un silencio incómodo.

La gira comenzaría en Nueva York con tres presentaciones, y la primera ciudad que visitarían sería Chicago con solo dos presentaciones.

Una noche, en la que Candy salía de la habitación del señor Legan se topó con Neil que como rara ocasión dormiría en casa.

-¡qué bueno que te veo!- exclamó mirándola de pies a cabeza. Su sencillo vestido amarillo sin mangas despertó en Neil algo que nunca había sentido con otras mujeres.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó Candy con molestia.

-decirte que iremos al teatro en una semana, en Chicago habrá una buena obra.

-no quiero ir- dijo Candy

-no te pregunté, fui invitado por unos socios y como mi esposa debes ir conmigo.

-¿qué obra es?

-no lo sé, ya lo descubriremos cuando llegue el día- mintió Neil ya que sabía perfectamente de qué obra y actor se trataba y por supuesto que nadie lo había invitado.

-¿irán tu madre y tu hermana?- preguntó Candy

-no, sólo tú y yo, nos quedaremos en la casa de los Andley.

-parece que pensaste en todo, buenas noches- Candy no dijo más y se dirigió a su habitación con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Con lentitud se cambió de ropa, se puso su camisón y se cepilló el cabello para irse a dormir. Apagó las luces y se acostó rezando por el bien de todas las personas a las que amaba hasta quedarse dormida.

Un par de horas más tarde la manija de la puerta comenzó a sonar como si alguien quisiera abrirla pero tenía las manos demasiado torpes para hacerlo. El ruido despertó a Candy sobresaltada, encendió la luz, se puso su bata y caminó hasta la puerta. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta esta se abrió, dando paso a Neil.

Candy lo miró asustada, olía a alcohol, tenía la ropa desaliñada y su rostro tenía una terrible expresión llena de deseo.

-¡vete de aquí!- gritó Candy intentando cerrarle el paso, pero el alcohol en el cuerpo de Neil le dio fuerza para impedir que ella lo sacara de la habitación.

Neil empujó a Candy al interior de la habitación y azotó la puerta. Candy corrió a su escritorio y tomó un abrecartas como arma. -¡vete de aquí Neil!-

-eres mi esposa- dijo sonriendo acercándose más a ella. Como pudo Candy caminó nuevamente hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla con una mano, mientras que en la otra empuñaba el abrecartas- algún día tendrás que ser mía- bramó Neil

-pero hoy no- dijo Candy abriendo la puerta cuando Neil se abalanzaba sobre ella...


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

-Candy… ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Patty trajo a la rubia al presente.

-¿qué decías?- preguntó Candy una vez que apartó su mirada de la puerta de su habitación.

-decía que sólo hay una obra importante que se presentará la próxima semana en Chicago.

-¡ah sí! ¿Cuál es?

-La vida es sueño- respondió Patty- es la obra en que Terry se presenta

El rostro de Candy quedó aún más que perdido en el espacio de la habitación, en ese momento comprendió que era plan de Neil llevarla a esa obra para que viera a Terry y sufriera más, si es que eso era posible.

-lo planeó él- murmuró Candy

-no tienes por qué ir si no quieres- dijo Patty

-al contrario, iré y veré a Terry, no importa que sea a distancia, quiero verlo y asegurarme que está bien.

-eso sólo podrías saberlo si hablas con él- sugirió Patty

-pero eso no va ser posible- sonrió con pesar-¿qué obras dijiste que es?

-La vida es sueño-

-sueño… ¡vaya nombre!... sueño… me parece que mi vida es una pesadilla y no un sueño- pensó Candy cuando llamaban a la puerta de su habitación- ¡adelante!- dijo en voz alta y un segundo después Dorothy entraba con un servicio de té.

-el té que me pediste- dijo poniendo la charola en una mesilla- y la llave- agregó sacando del bolsillo de su mandil una pequeña llave plateada.

-¿llave?- preguntó Patty- ¿de qué?

-de mi habitación- contestó Candy tomándola entre sus manos- ¿segura que nadie más tiene una copia?

-muy segura, solo había dos, esta que te di y la mía- dijo sacando del mismo bolsillo una llave idéntica.

-¿me quieren explicar qué está pasando?- dijo Patty elevando la voz.

-un par de noches atrás, cuando Neil me dijo sobre la obra quiso entrar aquí, por la fuerza y…

-¡te hizo daño!- exclamó Patty escandalizada

-no tuvo tiempo, estaba demasiado borracho para sostenerse en pie así que lo saqué, pero no quiero que vuelva a intentarlo y que esta vez consiga lo que quiere- dijo Candy con asco y miedo oculto tras sus palabras.

-siento mucho lo que estás pasando Candy, si yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo…- se lamentó Patty

-con estar aquí es más que suficiente, no te angusties- le dijo con cariño tomando sus manos entre las suyas- gracias, a las dos por su apoyo- dijo tanto a Patty como a Dorothy, quien también se había convertido en cómplice para Candy.

-creo que también podrás confiar en Jake y John- dijo Dorothy sirviendo té en las tazas.

-no hay que apresurarnos a las cosas, primero quiero conocerlos bien- dijo Candy pensativa

-¿Jake y John? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- volvió a preguntar Patty

-¡no te he dicho!- exclamó Candy divertida- Neil contrató dos guardaespaldas para mí- contó burlona- parece que tiene miedo que en cualquier momento salga corriendo de aquí y todo su teatro se caiga.

-¡guardaespaldas! ¡Está completamente loco!- exclamó Patty.

-lo sé, me los presentó ayer. Al parecer si quiero salir ambos tienen que ir conmigo son las órdenes estrictas de mi esposo- dijo con solemne voz burlándose de Neil.

-¿y por qué dices que Candy podrá contar con ellos?-preguntó a Dorothy

-los escuché hablar hace un rato: dicen que se les hace muy exagerado y "de mal gusto" que tengan que vigilar a Candy, ya que esas son sus órdenes, vigilarla e informarle al señor Legan lo que hace- respondió la joven.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así no hay que confiarnos- dijo Candy dando por terminada la conversación.

El viaje a Chicago fue corto pero más incómodo que otras veces. Neil y Candy iban en un auto mientras los dos guardaespaldas los seguían en otro a solo unos metros de distancia.

Al sentir el aire fresco de la ciudad Candy respiró profundo evocando viejos recuerdos de su estancia en Chicago como estudiante en compañía de Albert y otras aventuras bien conocidas por todos.

Cuando el auto se detuvo afuera de la casa Andley, Candy bajó de inmediato sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta. Empujó la enorme reja y entró con paso firme seguida de Neil quien parecía contemplar cada movimiento que la rubia daba y, justo detrás de él venían los dos cuerpos de seguridad en completo silencio.

Fueron recibidos por la servidumbre y llevados a sus habitaciones, siempre separadas por varias puertas.

-te veo a las siete en punto en la sala- dijo Neil antes de que la puerta se cerrara en su cara. Candy se metió a la habitación y no salió en absoluto durante la tarde, solo hasta que el reloj marcó las siete de la noche se atrevió a cruzar la puerta:

Un vestido negro que entallaba perfectamente su figura cubría su cuerpo, guantes blancos, muy finos que le daban ese toque elegante; su cabello lo llevaba recogido dejando un par de rizos sueltos, una sencilla gargantilla y un par de aretes eran las únicas joyas que llevaba consigo que la hacían lucir bellísima.

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó Neil después de mirarla de arriba abajo y por un minuto imaginó que Candy le acompañaba por gusto- me va a odiar aún más- pensó segundos después.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hasta la puerta donde nuevamente los dos guardaespaldas los esperaban para escoltarlos hasta el auto.

Cuando llegaron al teatro este estaba atestado de personas que esperaban ya poder entrar y ver la obra.

-esperemos aquí- dijo Neil señalando un espacio vacío entre toda la multitud- tendremos compañía- dijo después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio.

-¿quién?- preguntó Candy

-una dama muy rica, socia de la familia, no tenía con quien venir y me ofrecí a hacerle compañía- explicó

-espero no estorbar- dijo Candy después de varios segundos

-si lo hicieras no te habría traído- contestó Neil molesto.

La rubia iba a contestar pero prefirió tragarse sus palabras y seguir fingiendo que no sabía qué actores se presentarían.

-ahí viene la señora Clark, te pediré que seas amable con ella- dijo Neil sonriendo a una mujer de más de sesenta años, muy elegante que atravesaba el salón para unirse a la pareja- señora Clark, un placer verla de nuevo- saludó con cortesía irreconocible para Candy.

-igualmente- sonrió la mujer dirigiendo su mirada a Candy- supongo que ella es su joven esposa.

-así es, la señora Candice Legan- sonrió lanzando a Candy una mirada arrogante.

-me da gusto conocerla al fin- sonrió la mujer extendiendo su mano, la cual Candy recibió con cortesía.

-mucho gusto señora Clark- Candy también sonrió examinado a la mujer: a leguas se veía que era fina y elegante. Físicamente era atractiva, aun para su edad, no era muy alta pero su cuerpo se veía fuerte aun. Su sonrisa era sincera y bella, sus ojos obscuros estaban llenos de alegría y experiencia ya que estaban rodeados de unas cuantas arrugas. En fin, la señora Amanda Clark era bella en muchos sentidos que Candy poco a poco iba a conocer.

La conversación no duró demasiado ya que pronto todos fueron llamados para que ocuparan sus lugares. Candy, por supuesto estaría en uno de los mejores palcos que la familia Andley podía comprar. Acompañados de Amanda Clark se dirigieron hasta sus lugares y esperaron a que la obra iniciara.

-¿le gusta el teatro?- preguntó Amanda Clark a Candy.

-es una de mis grandes pasiones- contestó Candy dejando salir de su pecho un suspiro.

-parece que hay una interesante historia para eso-

-la hay- dijo Candy contenta de al menos poder regresar una de tantas a Neil- durante mi estancia en Londres conocí a una persona que ama el teatro, en especial las obras de Shakespeare, sabe todos y cada uno de los versos de sus obras y cada vez que teníamos un tiempo libre me recitaba los versos más bellos que pueda imaginar- dijo Candy cuando las luces del teatro comenzaban a apagarse y el telón se abría:

Al abrirse el telón, el primero en aparecer era Terry, con el papel de Segismundo dando su primer monólogo, a él se le unen poco a poco más personajes en los que Candy reconoció a Karen tan bella como la recordaba y, entre verso y verso el primer acto terminó dejando a Candy extasiada por la actuación de la persona que más le importaba, Terry.

-¿se siente bien?- preguntó Amanda al ver el rostro un poco pálido de Candy.

-sí, solo… iré a tomar un poco de aire- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-voy contigo- dijo Neil haciendo lo mismo

-no te preocupes, Jake hará su trabajo y me vigilará bien- le dijo en voz baja para que solo él la escuchara.- hazle compañía a la señora Clark, no tardo- añadió en voz alta.

Salió del palco y caminó por el extenso pasillo seguida de Jake, hasta un pequeño salón en el que no había nadie. Respiró profundo cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-¿se encuentra bien señora?- preguntó Jake, un hombre realmente enorme, moreno de duras facciones pero con una voz suave para no turbar el silencio del salón.

-estoy bien, gracias- respondió Candy inspirando profundamente- solo necesito respirar… solo eso.

Minutos después, ya más tranquila Candy regresó al palco donde Neil conversaba con Amanda Clark sobre su esposa.

-es una joven encantadora- decía una y otra vez la mujer- hágala feliz- ante estas palabras Neil se quedó callado guardando esas palabras en su mente, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-mi esposa ama el teatro, es una lástima que hoy no pueda conocer al elenco-

-no creo que deba preocuparse, si quieren pueden acompañarme a la recepción después de la obra, como benefactora de la causa me han invitado y puedo llevar compañía.- dijo la señora.

-eso sería esplendido, una gran sorpresa para mi esposa- sonrió Neil al haber conseguido lo que se proponía.

Candy entró y Neil hizo una seña a la mujer para que guardara el secreto, el cual esta ingenuamente guardó hasta el término de la obra:

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_una sombra, una ficción,_

_y el mayor bien es pequeño;_

_que toda la vida es sueño,_

_y los sueños, sueños son._

Estas fueron las palabras con las que la obra terminó, nuevamente en manos de Terry. Todo el público se puso de pie para elogiar el gran trabajo representado en ese teatro.

Terry agradeció con una reverencia mientras sus demás compañeros se unían a él para agradecer al público su asistencia. Los aplausos duraron alrededor de tres minutos continuos hasta que nuevamente el telón cubrió al elenco satisfecho por el bien recibimiento de su trabajo.

-¡estuvieron magníficos!- exclamó Robert a su equipo- la gira será todo un éxito, ya lo verán.

Terry después de oír estas palabras se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse de ropas y después ir a la recepción. Durante el trayecto no escuchaba más que felicitaciones.

-excelente trabajo Grandchester- decían unos

-felicidades-

-estuviste maravilloso- agregaban otros y él solo asentía con la cabeza sin agregar más. Llegó a su camerino y rápidamente se cambió de ropa por un traje negro y salió del pequeño lugar para ir a reunirse con el resto de la compañía.

-¿listos?- preguntó Robert cuando todos estaban ya reunidos.

-sí- dijeron todos y se encaminaron a un hotel cercano donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción y la recaudación de fondos de algunas personas que habían esperado ver primero la función para después decidir si donaban algo de dinero.

-¿a qué hora me puedo ir?- preguntó Terry a Robert cuando lo tuvo cerca

-después de que todo mundo los haya visto a TODOS juntos- respondió recalcando la palabra todos.

-está bien- asintió y fue a tomar una copa para relajarse ya que por una extraña razón desde que había llegado a Chicago una inquietud desconocida le hacía más difícil la estancia en la ciudad.

Un gran número de personas ya estaba reunido cuando la compañía teatral llegó. Hombres y en especial mujeres felicitaban a Terry por su trabajo y lamentaban la muerte de su antigua compañera Susana.

-estoy segura que ella estaría feliz por lo que estamos haciendo- intervino Karen en una conversación que se había escapado de las manos de Terry- ahora si me permite un momento necesito llevarme a Terrence, tiene que conocer a unas personas- se excusó la joven tomando el brazo de Terry para alejarlo de una joven mujer.

-gracias por eso- dijo una vez que se alejaron

-no hay problema- sonrió Karen- ¿te irás temprano?-

Terry asintió.

-¿te molesta si me voy contigo?

-claro que no- dijo Terry mirando a su alrededor en el que no había nada fuera de lo común; simplemente mujeres y hombres ricos y elegantes divirtiéndose. Tomó otra copa que un camarero le ofrecía y echó otra mirada por el lugar.

Cuando sus ojos azules se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta llevándose una enorme sorpresa. Ahí, vestida tan elegante y tan hermosa estaba Candy, acompañada de una mujer de más edad que ella. Ambas intercambiaban palabras y sonreían, sí Candy sonreía aunque Terry no reconoció esa sonrisa, simplemente no era como la que él recordaba.

-Terry ¿estás bien?- preguntó Karen al ver el repentino cambio de su compañero

-sí, dame un minuto- dijo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia Candy.

Candy conversaba con la señora Clark sobre cosas sin importancia y, aunque parecía prestar toda su atención en las palabras de la mujer esperaba el momento en encontrarse con Terry, ya que, a diferencia de él, ella tenía una idea de lo que pasaría desde el momento en que Neil había dicho a dónde se dirigían.

Cuando solo faltaban unos metros para que Terry pudiera acercarse a Candy y hablarle su paso se detuvo súbitamente al ver llegar a Neil:

-dejaste tu abanico en el auto- dijo tomando el brazo de Candy

-gracias- dijo ella tomando el abanico y resistiendo las ganas de arrebatar su brazo.

Terry decidió retomar su paso y acercarse a Candy pero un par de hombres se atravesaron en su camino y llegaron antes que él. Intercambiaron palabras de cortesía con la señora Clark y esta presentó a la pareja.

-el señor y la señora Legan- dijo señalando a Neil y Candy…

* * *

Hola, gracias por haber recibido tan bien esta nueva historia, gracias a **gadamigrandchest, Daniela Andley y Lady Supernova** por sus comentarios, espero continúen leyendo.  
**eva grandchester**, hiciste una pregunta interesante, ¿cómo se me ocurrió casar a Candy con Neil? Bueno eso es algo que no yo misma lo sé, créeme pero aún así espero no equivocarme tanto con la historia. **sayuri1707**, también preguntaste algo importante ¿dónde están Annie y Albert? Bueno, prometo que más adelante veremos qué pasó con ellos.  
**Clau-21** gracias por la honestidad, espero que el primer capítulo te haya convencido lo suficiente para seguir leyendo, pero no te desveles mucho ;) no sabía que te habías leído mis fics, pero espero te hayan gustado.  
¡Paisana! **monandrew78** aquí me tienes otra vez dando lata con este fic espero tu opinión acerca de este nuevo capítulo, un abrazo.  
**CONNY-DE-GRANDCHESTER**, me encanta que siempre me preguntas TODO lo que va a pasar, pero lo repito, poco a poco veremos sino que chiste ¿no crees? Te mando un saludo esperando que estés bien. (Y que me digas qué te pareció este capítulo)  
**CCC** hola, prometo que no habrá muertos en este fic, así que calma nadie irá a prisión...  
**Ana,** aclaro que sí es un fic un poco largo, no sé aún de cuántos capítulos pero estaré por aquí constantemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**CAPÍTULO III**

El salón en el que todas las personas se encontraban estaba prácticamente lleno. Nadie podía dar un paso sin empujar un poco a otra persona pero para Terry, el lugar estaba vacío desde el momento en que había visto entrar a Candy.

Se quedó varios segundos mirando a la pareja que había sido presentada como el matrimonio Legan pero para él esas palabras carecían de significado, creía, deseaba haber odio mal las palabras que la mujer había dicho.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué pasa?- Karen había llegado hasta su lado, se colocó a su derecha y miró hacia el mismo lugar en que Terry tenía la mirada fija. -¿es ella?- preguntó asombrada por el cambio que Candy presentaba. Terry no contestó, tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Karen.

Candy saludó a las personas que le habían sido presentadas sin retener sus nombres, solo sonrió y echó una mirada por toda la estancia una vez más hasta encontrar al que buscaba. A tan solo unos pasos de ella estaba él, Terry mirándola fijamente al lado de Karen.

Ambas miradas chocaron deteniéndose por varios segundos en la del otro. No había necesidad de palabras, sus ojos lo decían todo; algo pasaba y ambos estaban paralizados sin saber qué hacer.

-tengo que hablarle- murmuró Terry avanzando un paso más.

-discúlpenme un momento- dijo Candy avanzando también.

-pero Terry- dijo Karen

-Candy- la voz de Neil la detuvo- te acompaño- dijo al ver a Terry

Al ver que Neil y Candy se acercaban Karen decidió no dejar sólo a Terry y avanzó también.

-buenas noches- saludó la actriz cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca

-buenas noches- respondió Neil mirando a Terry

-¡cuánto tiempo sin verte Candy!- exclamó Karen abrazando a Candy quien no quitaba la vista de encima a Terry.

-sí, mucho- sonrió ella- ¿cómo estás?-

-no me puedo quejar- volvió a sonreír- ¿les parece si nos acompañan a tomar algo?- dijo tomando el brazo de Candy y de Terry quedando en medio- ¿nos acompaña caballero?- preguntó a Neil, que al igual que Terry no había dicho nada.

Terry y Candy se dejaron llevar por Karen siendo seguidos por Neil hasta llegar a la barra del bar. Karen pidió tragos para todos e imploró poder la obvia y tensa situación.

-así que se casaron- habló por fin Terry cuando ya había dado un trago a su copa- déjenme felicitarlos- dijo con una voz irreconocible.

-gracias Terrence, fue hace poco- respondió Neil bebiendo también.

-debo admitir que nunca me imaginé a Candy casada- dijo burlón

-con alguien más que no fueras tú- agregó Neil con sarcasmo

-ni siquiera conmigo- respondió tranquilo-

-no hablen como si no estuviera presente- habló Candy con voz firme que heló a Terry ya que después de tanto tiempo volvía a escuchar esa voz- nos casamos y no hay nada más que agregar.

-Candy tiene razón, están casados y ya- intervino Karen- por cierto que no me he presentado- Karen Claise- dijo extendiendo la mano a Neil

-encantado señorita. Neil Legan- dijo correspondiendo el saludo- supongo que usted es la novia de Terry-

-yo…- Karen titubeó un poco, eso no lo esperaba

-así es- dijo Terry- la señorita es mi novia- afirmó mirando primero a Candy y después a Neil.

Candy apretó su copa e intentó mantenerse serena, pero no podría por mucho tiempo. De todo lo que imaginó que pudiera pasar eso era lo último, que Terry tuviera novia, al poco tiempo de haber muerto Susana, al poco tiempo de haberse separado de ella.

-los felicito- dijo al fin- que mejor pareja que una actriz y un actor.

Karen sonrió nerviosa y miró a Terry con ganas de matarlo pero se contuvo y siguió con una conversación cualquiera para cambiar el tema. Pocos minutos después la señora Clark se acercó a ellos y fue presentada con los actores y así el grupo se hizo cada vez más grande hasta que Candy pudo zafarse alegando que debía ir al tocador.

-te acompaño Candy- dijo Karen disculpándose de los demás para caminar junto a la rubia hasta llegar al baño de mujeres- Candy, déjame explicarte algo por favor- fue lo primero que dijo una vez que estuvieron solas.

-¿desde hace cuánto están juntos?- preguntó

-Terry y yo no somos novios, Candy- dijo rápidamente- no sé por qué dijo eso…bueno creo que si lo sé, pero te juro que es mentira, él y yo solo somos amigos-

Candy miró a Karen directo a los ojos como si en ellos pudiera saber la verdad.

-¿no me engañas?-

-¡claro que no!-

-entonces, ¿por qué dijo eso?-

-porque tú estás casada y él te ama como un loco por eso- exclamó señalando lo evidente.- y ahora dime ¿Quién es ese tipo y por qué te casaste con él?

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlas. Ver a Terry había sido demasiado duro para ella y más aún creer por varios minutos que él y Karen tenían una relación.

-pero, ¿qué pasa?- dijo la actriz abrazando a Candy-

-es horrible Karen, no puedo con esto- lloró la rubia

-¿con qué Candy? Dime qué pasa para poder ayudarte-

-nadie puede ayudarme, nadie-

-no lo creo Candy. Dime por favor qué tienes-

-me obligaron a casarme con Neil, eso pasa-

-¡por qué!- preguntó alarmada creyendo lo peor.

-por Terry, si no lo hacía, ellos iban a destrozar su carrera, y… yo no podía permitirlo-

-¿destrozar su carrera? ¿Quiénes?-

-la familia Legan-

-¡pero Candy! Ellos no pueden hacer eso, créeme-

-no los conoces

-exacto, nunca había escuchado ese apellido ni siquiera, así que no son importantes- con delicadeza Karen limpió las mejillas de Candy- no puedo creer lo que has hecho, ¿tanto lo quieres?-

-más que a mi vida- dijo calmando sus sollozos

-¡esto lo tiene que saber!-

-¡no! Hay otra cosa- dijo Candy

-¿qué?-

-el lugar donde yo crecí también está en peligro, esa fue otra de las causas por las que me casé con… con él-

-explícate mejor por favor- pidió Karen y Candy le explicó la situación del Hogar de Ponny- ¡qué malditos!- murmuró la actriz- pero calma Candy, ahora te entiendo, pero estoy segura que hay una solución y la encontraremos juntas, te lo prometo.

-no quiero meterte en problemas Karen- dijo Candy por lo bajo.

-yo me meto sola, descuida. Ahora lo más importante es que Terry sepa lo que ocurre y deje de sentir celos por tu matrimonio.

-no puedo decírselo ahora, armaría un escándalo- razonó Candy.

-sí, tienes razón, pero de esta noche no pasa. Piensa Karen, piensa- se decía masajeándose las sienes buscando una manera de arreglar las cosas. Justo cuando ya tenía una idea una mujer que ayudaba en el servicio de la velada entró- ¡lo tengo!- exclamó Karen chasqueando los dedos.- ¡usted!- su tono de voz sobresaltó a la mujer- necesito que me haga un favor. Consígame pronto papel y lápiz y tráigamelo enseguida.

-sí señorita- asintió la mujer saliendo deprisa del baño para regresar minutos después con lo solicitado.

-¿qué vas a hacer Karen?- preguntó Candy

-yo no, tú. Anda escríbele una nota a Terry diciéndole lo que pasa… no mejor no lo que pasa, no queremos que se convierta en una bestia. Dile que… no sé qué no preocupe, que no se enoje por tu matrimonio, que hay una explicación, o algo Candy, dile algo- ordenó la actriz- yo le daré la nota tan pronto como pueda.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y tomo el papel y el lápiz y comenzó a escribir unas cuantas letras:

_Terry,_

_Sé que todo esto te parece muy raro, y entiendo que estés enojado pero te juro que no es lo que piensas, hay una buena razón para que yo haya aceptado casarme con Neil. _

_Por desgracia no te lo puedo decir ya que no quiero que nada malo te pase, me importas demasiado para arriesgarte de esa manera._

_Sé que mis palabras no te tranquilizaran pero necesito que sepas que todo esto está sucediendo por una razón._

_Por favor no te preocupes por mí y no intentes buscarme, prometo que algún día sabrás lo que pasa._

_Te quiere_

_Candy._

-listo- dijo Candy doblando la nota para dársela a Karen que sin abrirla la guardo en su pequeño bolso.

-bien, ahora hay que salir de aquí, ya hemos tardado mucho-

Mientras Candy y Karen estaban en el baño Neil se acercó a Terry y ofreciéndole una copa más inició una conversación.

-te sorprendí ¿no es cierto?- dijo mordaz

-¿con qué?- preguntó Terry sin ninguna expresión en particular.

-con mi matrimonio con Candy. Al parecer logré lo que tú no pudiste, retenerla-

-la verdad es que me intriga ese matrimonio tuyo, pero te puedo asegurar que no me quitará el sueño- contestó dando un trago a su copa

-no finjas que no te importa lo que le pase a Candy.

-al grano Neil, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Echarme en cara lo que has hecho con ella?, ¿presumirme? ¿Darme celos? Pierdes tu tiempo- contestó elevando un poco la voz pero sin que los demás escucharan lo que decía- tu esposa ya es lo bastante mayor para saber lo que hace y yo, no tengo porqué meterme-

-¡vaya! Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora estoy seguro que podré ser feliz con mi esposa sabiendo que no te interpondrás. Brindo por eso- dijo alzando su para después darle un sorbo.

Las palabras de Terry eran una completa mentira. Claro que le importaba Candy, claro que quería saber por qué se había casado con la escoria de Neil y estaba más que claro que se moría de rabia y celos al imaginarse a Candy en los brazos de Neil cada día. Pero, había dicho todo eso porque estaba verdaderamente dolido por la situación. Desde que se habían separado Terry había imaginado que Candy algún día se casaría con alguien, incluso cruzó por su mente que entre ella y Albert podría haber algo más que un cariño de hermanos, lo imaginaba, lo aceptaba y no por eso dejaba de dolerle, pero casada con Neil, su pecosa casada con esa basura, era algo demasiado para él.

-¡volvimos!- dijo Karen cuando se acercaban a Terry y Neil.

-tardaron mucho- dijo Terry.

-había mucha gente- mintió Karen tomando la copa que Terry le daba- necesitamos hablar.

-vamos allá entonces- dijo señalando el otro extremo del lugar

-no ahora no, pero no te vayas a ir sin antes haberlo hecho- susurró para que solo Terry la oyera.

-está bien- bufó molesto ya que quería alejarse de Neil y de Candy.

-Neil, me quiero ir ya- pidió Candy conteniendo las nuevas ganas de llorar ante la indiferencia de Terry.

-¿tan pronto?-

-estoy cansada, por favor, vámonos-

-está bien, como quieras. Vamos a buscar a la señora Clark y nos iremos- dicho esto se despidió de la pareja de actores y comenzó a buscar a la mujer que les acompañaba.

-me dio mucho gusto verte Candy- se despidió Karen con un abrazo

-a mí también Karen, gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien- le dijo al oído cuando la abrazaba.

-todo va a estar bien- dijo la actriz de la misma forma.- despídete Terry- le ordenó como a un niño pequeño.

-adiós Candy- dijo Terry estrechando la mano de la rubia- cuídate- agregó perdido en la verde mirada de Candy que le miraba con detenimiento, como si quisiera grabar esa imagen en su memoria por siempre- me dio gusto verte.

-a mí también me agradó verte- dijo ella con voz ronca- cuídate mucho Terry, y mucho éxito en su obra.

Deshacerse de la señora Clark fue tarea fácil. Neil se aseguró de dejarla en su casa agradeciendo mil veces la sorpresa dada a su esposa.

-ha sido un placer- dijo la mujer al despedirse de Candy que mantenía su sonrisa y amabilidad intactas- buenas noches-

-buenas noches- dijo el matrimonio por última vez.

Cuando el salón comenzó a quedarse vacío Terry no pudo resistir más y se encaminó de nuevo a la barra del bar pidiendo una copa más.

-Terry, ya no bebas más- dijo Karen acercándose a él

-no me molestes- contestó grosero vaciando de un trago la copa- sírveme otra- dijo al encargado.

-si no dejas de beber no te daré la nota que me dio Candy para ti- amenazó seria y decidida

-¡de qué hablas! ¡Dámela!- exigió encarando a Karen

-no hasta que dejes de beber- repitió

-bien, fue la última- dijo rechazando la copa nuevamente llena que le daban-

-bien, ahora acompáñame y prométeme que no harás ninguna escena y que utilizarás la cabeza para pensar con detenimiento y no actuar como una bestia-

-¡déjate ya de palabras y dame la nota!- exclamó tendiendo la mano.

Karen lo llevó hasta una mesa vacía lejos de las personas y después de sacar la nota de su bolso se la dio:

_Terry,_

_Sé que todo esto te parece muy raro, y entiendo que estés enojado pero te juro que no es lo que piensas, hay una buena razón para que yo haya aceptado casarme con Neil. _

_Por desgracia no te lo puedo decir ya que no quiero que nada malo te pase, me importas demasiado para arriesgarte de esa manera._

_Sé que mis palabras no te tranquilizaran pero necesito que sepas que todo esto está sucediendo por una razón._

_Por favor no te preocupes por mí y no intentes buscarme, prometo que algún día sabrás lo que pasa._

_Te quiere_

_Candy._

-¡sabía que algo raro pasaba!- murmuró después de leer la nota- ¡tengo que buscarla!

-¡no puedes hacer eso!- dijo Karen-

-¡tengo que hacerlo!-

-no si todavía la amas- atacó Karen con el mejor argumento- mira Terry no sé qué diga la nota pero las cosas son muy complicadas. Candy me explicó un poco lo que ocurre y hazme caso si te digo que tienes que ser cuidadoso si quieres ayudarla.

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Terry.

-Candy no se casó porque quisiera hacerlo, la obligaron, la chantajearon para que lo hiciera- explicó Karen respirando profundo

-¿por qué?

-no lo sé-

-¿con qué la amenazaron?- volvió a preguntar-

-con destruirte a ti y el lugar donde creció.

-¡el Hogar de Ponny!- dijo sin dar crédito a lo que oía- ¿Neil lo hizo?

-sí, él y su familia

-¡malditos! Pero no se saldrán con la suya, no permitiré que le hagan eso a Candy

-ya lo están haciendo- dijo Karen siendo realista

-ya no más- dijo Terry seguro de sus palabras- hasta aquí llegó el juego de esa familia- sentenció mirando nuevamente la carta de Candy.

-¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó la joven actriz

-primero, hablar con Candy a solas- respondió pensando cómo hacerlo.

Cuando Neil y Candy llegaron a la casa de los Andley, este no dudo en hacer una última jugada:

-espero te haya gustado tu regalo. Pudiste ver a tu adorado actor- dijo siguiéndola por las escaleras.

-¡eres un miserable!- exclamó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de odio

-te llevé para que vieras con tus propios ojos que está bien, que he cumplido mi palabra de no acabarlo- dijo en el mismo tono de burla y superioridad.

-no puedo creer que seas tan vil, tan vengativo y tan idiota. ¿Crees que por hacer esto voy a perdonarte todo lo que tú y tu familia me han hecho? Te equivocas, ahora te odio más de lo que creí que podía hacerlo y ¿sabes algo? Mientras a ti te odio a cada minuto más y más, a él, al actor, a Terry lo amo aún más.

-¡cállate!- gritó él tomándola fuertemente de los brazos- ¡no vuelvas a decir eso!

-¡suéltame!- gritó Candy zafándose de la presión que las manos de Neil ejercían en su cuerpo- ¡te odio!- gritó una vez más antes de salir corriendo a su habitación y encerrarse a llorar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia a:**

Eva Grandchester, Alondra y Ana, ¡ey! No se preocupen por Terry, sé que lo estoy haciendo sufrir pero no será por mucho, lo prometo J

Gadamigrandchest, hola, sí van a estar juntos, pero por ahora no diré nada para no echar a perder el hilo de la historia. Saludos y gracias por leer.

Luz Rico, hola, ¿cómo que Annie te importa un comino? Bueno la verdad es que no te culpo a mí tampoco me cae bien por cobarde, llorona y… muchas cosas J prometo no ser tan dramática y te aseguro que habrá un final feliz.

Clau-21 hola, pues ya viste lo que pasó, con estos tres, veamos cómo avanzan las cosas. Un saludo

Conny de Grandchester, creo que ya quedaron las cosas más claras desde el otro día, pero gracias otra vez por tus ideas y tu tiempo, te mando un abrazo con mucho cariño ;)

CCC, hola, me disculpo por el obvio cambio de nombre de la antes señora Robinson y ahora Clark, es que hubo un problema "técnico" al poner los nombres pero tienes razón, ella es algo importante en esta historia

monandrew78, ¡paisana! (espero no te moleste que siempre te diga así pero ya se me pegó, si no te gusta me dices) gracias por leer y por comentar, como ya habrás notado cambié el nombre de Robinson a Clark por ciertas cosas, pero es la misma y sí es importante ya veremos cómo.

Tuve un comentario que no tiene nombre, espero (si comentas en este capítulo) saber tu nombre pero ahora te digo gracias por leer esta historia


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

La noche para Terry no terminó solo imaginando qué podría hacer para hablar con Candy sino comenzando a actuar.  
-necesito saber dónde vive- le dijo a Karen que no se había separado de él.  
-me dijo que en un lugar llamado Lakewood o algo así- respondió Karen. -lejos de todo- pensó Terry- pero seguramente hoy está en la ciudad. Tal vez esté en alguna casa de los Andley.  
-podemos averiguarlo- dijo Karen  
-¿cómo?-  
-si entraron a la recepción seguramente dejaron algún donativo, y claro está que sus datos también.  
-Peter no me dirá nada, no le caigo nada bien- dijo Terry refiriéndose al contador de la compañía quien llevaba las cuentas de todo y se encargaba de pagar a todos los trabajadores.  
-veremos qué podemos conseguir- sonrió Karen dejando a Terry sin decir palabra alguna.  
Karen se dirigió a un salón más pequeño al que estaba Terry. No había muchas personas, sólo unos cuantos caballeros que terminaban de firmar un libro en que quedaba asentado el nombre, dirección, cantidad donada y firma.  
-hola Peter- saludó Karen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-hola Karen- respondió un hombre de unos treinta años de duras facciones.  
-¿nos fue bien?- preguntó señalando el libro.  
-sí, y creo que así seguirá hasta terminar la gira.  
-qué bien- dijo sentándose al lado del hombre- me pregunto quiénes habrán donado más- agregó en un tono de curiosidad mientras jugaba con su largo cabello castaño.  
-déjame ver...- dijo Peter comenzando a pasar las hojas del libro mirando a embelesado a Karen con el rabillo del ojo- ¡aquí! La familia Burke. Después el señor Adler y... son los más altos-  
-¡vaya! ¿Puedo ver con cuánto?- preguntó al oído del hombre para que nadie la oyera  
-claro- dijo Peter dándole el libro que Karen tomó y como si su vista tuviera la capacidad de una cámara fotográfica vio todos los nombres de la hoja y al no encontrar Leggan pasó a otra y otra hasta encontrar el apellido. Memorizó la dirección y siguió cambiando de hojas para que Peter no preguntara nada.  
-¿sabes Karen? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar algún día- dijo de pronto Peter tocando su mano. Karen rio para sí y le sonrió a Peter.  
-me encantaría Peter, algún día será, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir.  
-¿tan pronto?-  
-sí, tengo que hacer unas llamadas importantes. Nos vemos- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba de prisa.  
Cuando llegó al lado de Terry lo primero que hizo fue pedir un trago a un camarero que aún se paseaba por el salón.  
-me debes la vida Grandchester-  
-¿ahora por qué?- preguntó Terry extrañado.  
-tengo la dirección y ahora Peter me quiere invitar a cenar.  
Terry soltó una carcajada que hizo rabiar a Karen -no me digas, ¿por qué?- preguntó entre risas  
-porque tuve que coquetear con él para que me dejara ver el libro donde está todo registrado- contestó cuando el camarero se acercaba y le daba su copa.  
-¿entonces la tienes?-  
-sí, y está aquí- dijo tocando sus sienes con el dedo índice- ahora dime ¿qué haremos?  
-tú nada, ha hiciste demasiado y te lo agradezco pero ahora debo hacer las cosas solo.  
-¡si claro!- exclamó la joven-¿crees que te dejaré hacerlo? Te equivocas, Candy nos necesita y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla, así que no me salgas con que harás todo tú solo.- dijo dispuesta  
-¿segura?- preguntó Terry aún con la esperanza de que desistiera. Por respuesta Karen sólo asintió con la cabeza.-bien, ¿cuál es la dirección? Tenemos qué actuar rápido, puede que se vayan mañana mismo y en Lakewood será más difícil verla.

A la mañana siguiente, a una calle de la mansión de los Andley un automóvil estaba estacionado. Tenía las ventanas cerradas así que desde lejos era imposible ver quién estaba dentro. Pero de manera contraria, esta persona podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría:  
Eran las diez de la mañana, Neil había salido en uno de los autos de la familia, no llevaba maletas así que era lógico que volvería. Una vez que Neil se fue un auto llegó y se estacionó frente a la puerta principal; de la parte trasera bajó una joven de cabello corto y castaño usando lentes. -Patricia O'Brien- pensó la persona del coche vigilante y no se equivocaba, Patricia, la mejor amiga de Candy había llegado hasta la mansión Andley para ver a Candy.

-la señorita Candy- pidió una vez que la puerta le fue abierta por una mucama.  
-la señora no está disponible, ¿quién la busca?- dijo la mucama.  
-Patricia O'Brien, por favor llámela- ordenó Patty  
-ya le dije que la señora no está en condiciones de recibirla y...  
-¿quién es?- se escuchó una voz desde el interior de la casa. Sin duda era Candy, quien terminaba de bajar las escaleras para ir al comedor.  
-señora, la busca la señorita O'Brien- respondió la mucama haciéndose a un lado.  
-¡Patty!- exclamó Candy muy sorprendida caminando hacia la puerta que ya cruzaba su amiga-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.  
-vine a verte Candy, no te podía dejar sola después de lo que sea que haya pasado ayer- fue la respuesta de Patricia.  
-¡me da tanto gusto que estés aquí! Pasa, vamos a desayunar. Lucía- dijo dirigiéndose a la mucama- pide que nos sirvan el desayuno, la señorita O'Brien se quedará.  
-sí señora- dijo la mucama dando media vuelta.  
-vamos- dijo Candy feliz guiando a Patty al comedor.- tengo mucho que contarte  
-pero no aquí Candy, estoy segura que las paredes escuchan y hablan- dijo segundos antes a que Lucía, la mucama entrara al comedor con el desayuno.-¿por qué no salimos de compras?- sugirió mientras se preparaba el té a su gusto.  
-me parece una excelente idea, en cuanto terminemos el desayuno- aceptó Candy- Lucía, dile a Jake que prepare el auto para salir- ordenó Candy  
-si señora- repitió Lucía saliendo del comedor.  
-Lucía es fiel a Elisa, si escucha algo que no debe verá la manera que Elisa lo sepa pronto- explicó Candy sabiendo que su tono autoritario y frío con la mujer extrañaría a Patty.  
-imaginé que algo así pasaba desde que no me dejaba entrar- fue lo único que dijo la joven al respecto.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Candy subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, ya que aún tenía el camisón y la bata puesta. Al bajar Patty sonrió contenta al ver a su amiga tan bella y llena de ánimo. Su vestido azul, de mangas largas le quedaba perfecto, entallaba su figura y resaltaba su rostro enmarcado por su rubio cabello.  
-lista, vámonos- dijo tomando a Patty del brazo y salían de la casa.  
-podemos irnos en mi coche, el chofer está esperando y que tus guardias nos sigan en otro- sugirió Patty ya que no se sentía cómoda con esos dos gorilas junto a ella.  
-me parece bien- asintió Candy- Jake, por favor, ustedes me seguirán en el auto, yo iré con la señorita O'Brien  
-como diga señora- contestó el hombre- ya oíste John- dijo a su compañero quien sólo asintió y subió al auto del lado del conductor, mientras Jake esperaba a que las damas subieran al otro automóvil.

Una vez que ambos coches iniciaron su marcha, el auto que estaba estacionado a una calle hizo lo mismo siguiendo a los primeros a una distancia razonable para no despertar sospechas.  
En el auto en que iban Candy y Patty, la primera pudo decir un poco de lo mucho que tenía.  
-no tienes idea de lo maravilloso que estuvo en el escenario- decía aun recordando a Terry actuando- era tan real y emotivo que no sé cómo explicarlo. Se movía tan seguro en ese pequeño espacio, sin inmutarse por las personas del público. Pero cuando lo vi en esa recepción todo fue tan diferente, se portó todo el tiempo tan frío, serio, inexpresivo que de no ser porque lo tuve a dos centímetros de mí podría decir que ese hombre no era Terry.  
-¿cómo se enteró de...?  
-de mi matrimonio. No tengo idea, tal vez nos escuchó hablar o lo imaginó al vernos a Neil y a mi juntos.-  
-debió ser muy duro para ti ¿no es cierto?-  
-no tienes idea. Fue horrible no poder hablar con él, no poder decirle lo que aún siento por él, explicarle, calmarlo... Ni siquiera pude mirarlo bien.  
-tal vez encontremos la manera de hacerlo Candy, no te mortifiques por ello, no sé cómo pero lo haremos- la consoló Patty tomando su mano entre las suyas.  
-algo me dice que sí Patty.

Después de un recorrido no muy largo los autos se detuvieron en una de las calles con más tiendas de todo Chicago. Patty y Candy bajaron siendo seguidas por John y Jake, pero fueron detenidos por Candy, quien alegó que no sería muy cómodo que un par de hombres tan imponentes entraran en una tienda de damas.

Jake, el que mandaba en esa pareja de guardaespaldas aceptó el trato y decidió esperar afuera de la tienda.

-vayan a tomar algo, miren, justo cruzando la calle hay una cafetería, vayan y vigilen desde ahí si quieren.

-sí señora- asintieron ambos hombres dejando a Candy por fin sola.

-ellos no tienen la culpa pero es tan desesperante tenerlos siempre cerca- se quejó Candy cuando entraban a una tienda de ropa para dama.

El lugar no estaba lleno así que ambas pudieron caminar por los pasillos de la tienda sin ser molestadas. Los minutos ahí, mirando cosas sin valor alguno ayudaron a Candy a distraerse un poco de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Un simple recorrido estaba siendo demasiado reconfortante para la rubia que se perdió un momento viendo y tocando nuevas prendas.

Un mostrador repleto de finos y sedosos pañuelos llamaron la atención de Candy. Con su mano comenzó a sentir todos y cada uno de ellos. Algunos con bordados magníficos, y otros sencillos lisos sintieron sus manos hasta que una de ellas topó con otra. Candy desvió la mirada los pañuelos y miró al dueño de esa mano:

-¡Terry!- exclamó mirándolo a los ojos; a esos ojos azules y profundos llenos de sentimientos y preguntas. Sobresaltada quiso retirar su mano, pero la de Terry lo impidió sujetándola con delicadeza.- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la de él

-una pregunta a la vez Candy- sonrió de medio lado con un rayo de esperanza brotando de su interior al ver el sorprendido rostro de Candy, tan diferente al de la noche anterior- te seguí hasta aquí desde que saliste de tu casa- contesto viendo como ella se ponía pálida de terror- no te preocupes, tus gorilas no me vieron, nadie lo hizo.

-Terry no debiste hacerlo- dijo ella cerrando los ojos para recuperarse de la angustia- no es bueno que alguien te vea conmigo.

-hablas como si fueras una mala compañía Candy-

-tal vez lo sea-

-¿tú?, no Candy, no digas eso, en todo caso yo lo sería. ¿Qué diría la gente si te viera con un rebelde como yo?- dijo bromista

-pero ahora eres un gran actor, y nadie conoce a ese rebelde-

-solo tú- dijo Terry- Candy, tenemos que hablar, tu nota no fue tranquilizadora y lo que Karen me dijo mucho menos-

-¿qué te dijo Karen?- preguntó

-todo. Lo que hizo Neil pero Candy, no tenías porqué aceptar la propuesta de esa basura, pudiste buscarme, juntos habríamos salido de esto y…

-no digas más Terry- lo interrumpió Candy- ya es tarde para lamentaciones- dijo soltándose de su agarre

-no Candy, nunca es tarde. Escucha, tengo un plan para deshacer ese matrimonio-

-no Terry- le interrumpió Candy- no hay nada que puedas hacer, sólo confía en mí, por favor- dijo tomando las manos de él entre las suyas.

-¡Candy!- la voz de Patty sonó a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó al ver a Terry e inmediatamente intentó ver por los cristales de la tienda para saber si los guardaespaldas estaban viendo lo mismo que ella- ¿cómo se te ocurre aparecer aquí?- dijo a Terry- si alguien te ve...

-basta de sermones por parte de ustedes dos- exclamó Terry- tenía que ver a Candy y lo hice sin que nadie me viera-

-debes irte Terry, si se dan cuenta que estás aquí no quiero imaginar lo que te harían- habló Candy

-Candy no, por favor, tenemos que hablar- imploró él

-es muy arriesgado-

-hay una manera- intervino Patty- pero tienes que ser rápido Terrence-

Candy y Terry voltearon a ver a Patty sorprendidos de sus palabras, tenía una idea y parecía segura por el tono de voz empleado.

-¿cuál?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, aun sin soltarse de las manos

-ve a mi casa, entra por la parte trasera y espera a que nosotras lleguemos así no te verán.

-perfecto- dijo Terry- dame la dirección-

Patty sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta de notas y escribió la dirección para después dársela a Terry.

-nadie te preguntara nada y si lo hacen solo diles que yo te dejé entrar. Tienes que llegar antes que nosotras-

-gracias- dijo Terry con profundo sentimiento a Patty para después volver sus ojos a Candy y acariciar su pálida mejilla.

-vete ya- fue lo único que pudo decir Candy.

Una hora después –el tiempo suficiente- Candy y Patty entraban a casa de esta última en la que solo vivían ella y su abuela. Candy había ordenado a los dos guardaespaldas que no hicieran preguntas y la siguieran hasta la casa de Patty, con quien solo iba a tomar el té y después volverían a la mansión Andley, mucho antes que Neil.

Una vez cerrada la puerta principal Candy comenzó a buscar a Terry con la mirada; la casa no era muy grande, era una modesta y cómoda morada para dos mujeres. Después de atravesar un pasillo se encontraba la sala de la que Terry, al oír como la puerta se cerraba salió para saber si se trataba de Candy.

Ya solos, lejos de las miradas se sintieron tranquilos. Patty había desaparecido del pasillo para ir quién sabe a dónde, solo estaban Candy, la chica joven, rubia, pecosa y bella parada frente a Terry; un caballero inglés, elegante, atractivo y embelesado con la presencia de la joven..

-¡Terry!- exclamó por fin ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Candy!- dijo de la misma manera caminando hasta ella para abrazarla como nunca lo había hecho.

Candy se aferró al cuerpo de él como si fuera su tabla de salvación, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos y sus sentidos no hacían otra cosa más que concentrarse en una sola persona: Terry.

-te he extrañado tanto- dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla- me haces tanta falta- por respuesta Terry solo obtuvo un "Terry" lleno de dolor y angustia- estoy aquí Candy- dijo abrazándola con más fuerza y plantando un beso sobre cabello- todo va a estar bien- decía cada vez que los sollozos de Candy se hacían más fuertes.

-tuve miedo Terry. No quería que nada malo te pasara- dijo entre más lagrimas- si algo te pasa… yo no podré resistirlo, no podré

-nada malo va a pasarme Candy, confía en mí- la consoló sintiendo su corazón estremecerse al compás de las lágrimas de la joven- todo va a estar bien, no dejaré que pases un minuto más al lado de él.

Con cuidado y sin que Candy lo notara, Terry la llevó hasta la sala y la sentó al lado de él, sin dejar de abrazarla. -¡cuánto estás sufriendo Candy!, no puedo permitir que cargues con tanto tú sola- pensaba mientras el llanto era cada vez menos intenso.

Una vez tranquila Candy le contó a Terry todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto

-¡y dónde rayos está todo el mundo! ¿Albert? ¿Por qué no hizo nada?- exclamó Terry

-Albert desapareció poco antes que Neil me propusiera casarme con él. No tengo idea de dónde está, y eso también me preocupa, él todavía no recuerda nada de su vida- explicó Candy.

-¡y Stear! ¡Archivald!. ¿Dónde están?-

Candy comenzó a llorar de nuevo recordando a su primo, su casi hermano, Stear

-Stear murió hace unos meses, en la guerra-

Terry se dijo idiota en su mente por haber preguntado de esa manera, si hubiera sabido no habría sido tan salvaje en sus palabras.

-lo lamento, no tenía idea. ¿Y su hermano?—preguntó cambiando el tono de voz

-está con sus padres en la India, después de la muerte de Stear, su madre enfermó y le pidió que fuera a su lado. La señora tiene miedo de perder otro hijo-

-entiendo- dijo Terry por lo bajo analizando la situación- hay que encontrar a Albert. Comenzaré a investigar sobre su paradero y le quitaremos a Neil los papeles del Hogar de Ponny-

-será difícil. Si te acercas sería capaz hasta de matarte- dijo Candy con miedo

-que lo intente- concluyó Terry el tema con un tono de desprecio hacia Neil- no te preocupes Candy, haré todo esto y no te dejaré volver con él.

-tengo que hacerlo Terry, ya te dije que el señor Leggan me necesita, estoy segura que puedo ayudarlo a que se cure y… también podre distraer a Neil mientras tú te arriesgas en salvar lo que yo no puedo.

-lo estás salvando Candy, me acabas de salvar a mí al decirme todo y te juro que juntos salvaremos el Hogar-

-ahora hay que encontrar una manera de poder estar en contacto sin que sospechen- dijo Candy

-yo puedo ayudar en eso- intervino Patty, quien había escuchado esta última parte de la conversación- Candy, John acaba de venir a preguntar si tardarás en salir, le dije que no mucho- dijo apenada por tener que terminar con la emotiva escena.

-gracias Patty- dijo Candy sintiendo como le faltaba el aire- debo irme Terry- dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-te veré pronto Candy, lo prometo- agregó Terry tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Candy para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios...

* * *

**Hola chicas, gracias por leer este capítulo, veamos qué les parece. Gracias a:**

Ana, Ana y Anna… ¿?... cuántas Ana tenemos en esta historia… esto es curioso… aun así gracias por leer esta historia.

Serena Candy Andrew Graham, aquí un capítulo más, a ver si te gusta.

Luz Rico, gracias por tu comentario, espero saber qué te pareció este cap.

Remiel22 (Cecilia) hola, gracias por el comentario, espero te siga gustando la historia. Un saludo desde Puebla

monandrew78 ¡paisana! (Gracias por decirme que no te molesta que te diga así) te fallé con el encuentro planeado por Karen, esta vez fue todo idea de Terry y obra del destino (ayudado por Patty) gracias por preocuparte por mí, afortunadamente no me hicieron daño las lluvias (solo me bajaron el ánimo un poco, pero siempre me pasa así que ya me acostumbre) espero no te haya causado problemas el clima. Un saludo

Clau-21, Iris, gadamigrandchest, gracias por sus comentarios ¡todos odiamos a Neil! Eso es bueno ;) veremos qué pasa después. Un saludo y mil gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Candy._

_Esta es la primera carta que te envía Terry a través de mí. Cuando me dijiste lo que había hecho su amiga para darle la nota que le escribiste supe que era una buena idea y sobre todo segura._

_Las cartas me las enviará Terry a mí y yo te las haré llegar siempre, juro que no las leeré y tan pronto como yo las reciba tú las estarás leyendo. Para que le envíes una respuesta hazlo a mi casa y yo mandaré todas tus cartas a Nueva York._

_Pronto iré a Lakewood a verte; ya que por el momento no puedo; estoy ayudando a mi abuela con algo nuevo que se le metió en la cabeza, pero ya te contaré después._

_Patty._

* * *

_Candy._

_Supongo que Patricia ya te habrá explicado su idea, ella dijo: "si le funcionó a tu amiga, ¿por qué no a mí?"_

_Debo admitir que me sorprendió esa nueva actitud, yo siempre la vi como un ratón de biblioteca asustadizo y resulta que no es nada de eso._

_Aclarado el asunto quiero decirte que para cuando leas esta carta seguramente yo estaré en Florida por la gira. Tuvimos éxito en Chicago –yo más que todos al encontrarte- y esperamos seguir así hasta concluir._

_En cuanto pueda comenzaré a buscar a Albert, tengo la seguridad que lo encontraré, aunque no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero te prometo que lo haré. Sobre el Hogar de Ponny tengo algo parecido a un plan, no es perfecto pero ya es algo._

_Recordé la única vez que estuve ahí y los cientos de veces que me hablaste de él en nuestra colina del San Pablo y se me ha metido la idea que vayamos algún día, solo tú y yo, espero te guste la idea._

_Por el momento esto es todo lo que se me ocurre decirte, deseo verte pronto._

_Te ama_

_Terry._

* * *

_Querida Patty_

_No tengo palabras para agradecer lo que estás haciendo por mí ni para referirme a la brillante idea que tuviste, siempre has sido muy inteligente y astuta así que creo que por el momento y el medio de comunicación solo puedo decirte GRACIAS, eres una gran amiga._

_Espero poder verte pronto y así me contarás sobre lo que hace la abuela Martha, envíale por favor mis saludos y dile que me encantaría verla muy pronto._

_Candy._

* * *

_Terry_

_Me parece una idea magnifica la de Patty, por favor no le vuelvas a decir ratón de biblioteca, nos está ayudando y debes respetarla, por favor emplea tus capacidades de crear sobrenombres a las personas en otra cosa; no sé escribe un libro o cuentos para niños, estoy segura que les encantarían tus personajes._

_Por otra parte me alegra mucho cómo les está yendo con la gira, sabía que sería todo un éxito y, yo también fu muy afortunada al encontrarte después de todo este tiempo. Mencionaste ir al Hogar de Ponny y me encantaría hacerlo, ir contigo sería maravilloso, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte. Esos cientos de veces que te hablé del lugar donde crecí me gustaría que las vieras con tus propios ojos; dentro de poco tiempo será el cumpleaños de la señorita Ponny y sería lindo pasar ese día con ella._

_Deseo verte muy pronto, aunque no sé qué tan posible sea eso, pero espero la llegada de ese día con impaciencia._

_Te quiere_

_Candy_

* * *

El envío de cartas clandestinas duró un mes. Un mes en que Candy recuperó la tranquilidad y se sintió más enamorada de Terry que nunca.

Este por su parte también estaba más tranquilo ahora que sabía lo que ocurría y estaba seguro del amor de Candy y, precisamente en ella pensaba una tarde en que volvía a Nueva York para tomar un respiro de la gira que había sido un éxito pero para fortuna de Terry no había sido tan larga como otras.

-Candy, ya quiero volver a verte. Debe haber una manera, tengo que verte otra vez- pensaba cerrando sus ojos y recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del vagón hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Horas más tarde cuando en tren comenzó a bajar la velocidad despertó siendo un nuevo ser. Tal vez sentirse libre del trabajo por un tiempo o el hecho de tener un plan en mente renovaron todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas.

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación y pudo bajar buscó rápidamente sus pertenencias y despidiéndose apenas con la mano de todos sus compañeros emprendió el camino hasta su casa.  
Una vez ahí y después de un baño reparador, una buena comida -hecha por él- y una siesta escribió una nota para Candy. La guardó en su saco y con una maleta en la mano volvió a la estación de trenes para ir a Chicago.

_Candy._

_Al fin he vuelto a casa. La gira fue un éxito según lascríticas y mi director y por fin soy libre._

_Me muero de ganas de volver a verte, créeme que este mes ha sido eterno para mí y aunque te suene cursi (y sé que es cursi) no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en la última vez que nos vimos._

_En tu última carta me dijiste que el cumpleaños de la Señorita Ponny está cerca y creo que sería buena idea que fueras a verla._

_Escápate, huye, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero por favor ve al Hogar de Ponny. Estoy seguro que te hará bien y yo estaré tranquilo sabiendo que no estás en ese nido de víboras._

_Por favor responde qué piensas ante la idea._

_Tuyo  
Terry._

La carta llegó a casa de Patty ya no por correo, sino por el mismo Terry.

-¡Terry!- exclamó Patty sorprendida-¿cuándo llegaste?-

-hoy, hace un rato- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿traes una carta para Candy?- preguntó sabiendo a lo que Terry venía.

-sí, aquí está. Pero también quería hablarte de algo. Un favor que quiero pedirte.

-bien, dime de qué se trata y veré qué puedo hacer.

-quiero que vayas a Lakewood y le des a Candy esta carta. En ella le pido que vaya al Hogar de Ponny y quiero que me ayudes a convencerla.

-no creo que haya necesidad, pronto será el cumpleaños de la Señorita Ponny y ella tiene deseos de ir. El problema será que Neil la deje salir.

-para eso tiene guardaespaldas, cuando acordamos lo de las cartas mencionaste que no están del lado de Neil.

-cierto- dijo Patty entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara leer los pensamientos de Terry.

-entonces tendremos suerte y ahí viene lo más importante que me gustaría que hagas- dijo Terry

-te escucho- dijo Patty interesada...

A la tarde siguiente Candy recibió una visita inesperada después de terminar una serie de ejercicios con el señor Leggan que mostraba una leve mejora en su salud.

-señora- dijo una mucama- la señora Clark la espera en la sala.

-¿la señora Clark? ¡Ah sí!- exclamó recordando a la mujer del teatro- bajo en un minuto, atiéndela- ordenó yendo hasta su habitación para arreglarse un poco.

Después de cinco minutos bajó a recibir a su visita.

-señora Leggan- saludó la mujer-

-sólo llámeme Candy- pidió la rubia-

-de acuerdo. Déjeme presentarle a mi nieto. Christian Clark- dijo la mujer señalando al joven que la acompañaba. Un hombre alto de traje negro, cabello castaño rebelde de ojos verdes. Tendría veintitrés años aproximadamente.

-un placer conocerla señora- saludó el joven estrechando la mano de Candy.

-el placer es mío- sonrió- pero siéntense, ¿les han ofrecido algo de tomar?-

-sí, una joven ofreció traernos té- respondió la señora Clark-

Los tres tomaron asiento y empezaron a charlar sobre cosas sin importancia como el clima, el lugar, la diferencia de Chicago y Lakewood y otras cosas.

-me alegra que les guste el lugar. Pero aún no me han dicho qué los trae por aquí- dijo Candy

-mi abuela quería conocer este lugar, no me ha dicho por qué pero se empeñó en venir por estos lugares y decidió pasar a saludar.- respondió Christian

-han elegido una buena temporada, el clima es perfecto en estos días.- dijo Candy.

-eso me han dicho- sonrió la señora y siguieron conversando hasta que Dorothy entró en la sala acompañada de Patricia.

-Candy, te buscan- fue lo único que dijo dándole paso a Patty-

Candy se levantó rápidamente y fue directo hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

-Patty, déjame presentarte a la señora Clark y a su nieto Christian-

Los saludos entre los tres personajes no se hicieron esperar y pronto estuvieron los cuatro en medio de una amena charla.

-entonces tú vives en Chicago- dijo Christian a Patty.

-así es- sonrió Patty- mi abuela y yo vivimos juntas en Chicago.

-tal vez algún día puedan acompañarnos a cenar-

-me encantaría- dijo Patty escondiendo una tímida sonrisa al tomar la taza de té y llevarla a sus labios.

-a mi hijo Joseph le encantaban estos lugares- dijo la señora Clark después de un rato en que ya sólo ella y Candy conversan, pues Patty y Christian mantenían otra plática.

-¿le encantaban?- repitió Candy.

-sí, él y su esposa Catherine murieron hace varios años-

-lamento oír eso- dijo Candy apenada por su pregunta

-fue un terrible accidente. Ni siquiera nosotros supimos lo que ocurrió- su rostro se ensombreció por unos segundos evocando viejos recuerdos- lamento hablar de este tipo de cosas- sonrió de nuevo- dime Candy, ¿dónde está tu esposo?- preguntó.

-él está de viaje, creo que fue a Boston por unos días-

-me parece que te deja mucho tiempo sola-

-yo estoy bien- sonrió Candy recordando lo bien que la había pasado el último mes con las cartas recibidas.

-eso es ser una buena esposa-

-gracias.

Cuando fue el momento los Clark se retiraron extendiéndoles una invitación a cenar a Candy y Patty lo más pronto posible.

-nos vemos pronto- dijo Christian besando la mano de Patty.

-adiós- dijo ella nerviosa.

Una vez que estuvieron solas Patty entregó la carta de Terry a Candy. Esta la leyó de prisa emocionada.  
La idea de Terry era magnífica, ella se moría de ganas de ir al hogar y descansar un poco pero sabía que Neil llegaría pronto y se lo iba a impedir.

-vamos Candy, inténtalo. Has hecho cosas peores y no lo niegues- dijo Patty

-tienes razón Patty, iré. No creo que a Neil le importe mucho que no esté un fin de semana si él nunca está.

-¡perfecto!- exclamó Patty.-¿cuándo te irás?-

-hoy es miércoles y el cumpleaños de la señorita Ponny será el domingo, pero no tengo nada que darle así que puedo ir mañana al pueblo a comprar un buen regalo e irme esa misma tarde.

-mejor el viernes- dijo Patty nerviosa- así tendrás más tiempo de elegir un buen regalo, si quieres yo te ayudo.

-no Patty, tú llévale mi respuesta a Terry y mañana por la tarde estaré en el hogar y no regresaré al menos hasta el lunes.

-bueno, entonces escribe esa carta para que me la lleve pronto. Anda, anda- ordenó dando dos aplausos para que la rubia se moviera.

-si capitán- dijo Candy con voz firme como un soldado- vamos a mi habitación- Elisa no tarda en venir y últimamente está más insoportable que otros días.

-¿eso es posible?- preguntó Patty con ironía

-aunque no lo creas- contestó Candy y las dos comenzaron a reír- por cierto creo que le caíste muy bien al nieto de la señora Clark.

-¿a Christian?- susurró poniéndose roja.

-me alegro Patty- dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga- ahora vamos a escribir esa carta.

Terry abrió el sobre con los dedos temblorosos. Leyó rápidamente y sonrió triunfal al leer la respuesta de Candy.

-sabía que aceptarías- pensó- ¿arreglaste lo que te dije?- preguntó a Patty nervioso.

-¡si Terry! Por enésima vez te digo que sí. Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien- contestó la joven riéndose ante el comportamiento del paranoico actor.

-bien, muy bien- asintió varias veces- entonces debo irme ahora mismo, dices que ella llegará por la tarde. A las seis ya deberá estar donde acordaste con ellos...

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente en la ventana, Candy despertó sobresaltada por el golpeteo de la lluvia. Los relámpagos desfilaban frente al cristal y los ruidos de los rayos que caían asustaron a Candy haciendo que se levantara de la cama y encendiera la luz.

-no es posible que te asuste la lluvia Candy- pensó después de correr las cortinas para mirar bien cómo caían las gotas-Terry si solo pudiera estar contigo en este momento, me haces mucha falta. Los Leggan has disminuido su grado de maldad un poco pero estar en este lugar es asfixiante. Hay tantos recuerdos tristes en esta casa que no puedo creer que pueda vivir aquí- con la frente en el frío cristal se quedó recordando su pasado, repasando su presente e imaginando su futuro, un futuro al lado de Terry.

Al día siguiente después de vestirse y desayunar sola en su habitación Candy fue a la habitación del señor Leggan. Tenía la mano en la perilla lista para ser girada cuando escuchó la voz de Sara Leggan.

-siento mucho que estés así Alan- decía Sara- pero prefiero verte así y tal vez dentro de poco tiempo ser viuda a ser una mujer divorciada. Me conoces y sabes que soy demasiado orgullosa para soportar que la gente hable de mí-

Candy se alejó de la puerta sin creer lo que había escuchado, creía a Sara capaz de hacer muchas cosas pero nunca de que pensara así sobre su marido. ¿Cómo era que prefería verlo sufriendo a su orgullo?, sin duda esa mujer estaba loca, tal vez más que su propia hija.

-¿qué haces espiando?- gritó Elisa cundo se dio cuenta que Candy estaba cerca de la habitación de su padre.

-no estaba espiando- respondió seria sin darle importancia

-eres insoportable- bufó Elisa

-no más que tú. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme- dijo Candy dando media vuelta dejando a Elisa a mitad del pasillo.

Una hora después, poco tiempo antes de irse Candy pasó a despedirse del señor Leggan, prometiéndole que volvería pronto y que seguirían con los ejercicios para su pronta recuperación.

Con una pequeña maleta en mano subió al coche en que se iría al Hogar de Ponny, Jake la llevaría hasta el lugar y volvería por ella hasta el lunes por la mañana.

-quiero pasar a comprar algo antes de irnos- dijo Candy cuando habían salido de los terrenos de los Leggan

-sí señora- asintió Jake y la llevó hasta el pueblo donde Candy compró un regalo para la señorita Ponny; era una caja de música con una mujer y tres niños a su alrededor que giraban cuando la cajita se abría y se escuchaba una dulce melodía- estoy segura que le encantará- pensó mientras se lo envolvían.

Candy volvió al auto y emprendieron el camino hacia el Hogar de Ponny, la joven lo guio por varios minutos hasta que el camino fue claro y el silencio reinó en el interior del vehículo hasta que este frenó de pronto.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó Candy

-no sé, creo que fue una llanta, déjeme ver, no baje- respondió Jake bajando rápidamente del auto. Dio la vuelta y desapareció de pronto.

La puerta se volvió a abrir repentinamente y un hombre vestido de negro como si fuera un chofer ocupó el asiento del conductor.

-buenas tardes señorita, el resto del camino estará a mi cargo, por favor siéntase cómoda y disfrute el viaje-

Terry había subido al auto.

-¡Terry!- exclamó Candy con una sonrisa de incredulidad y emoción en el rostro.

Él solo volteó a verla y guiñándole el ojo pisó el acelerador y comenzaron a alejarse.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero les haya agradado este capítulo ya que es importante para la continuación de nuestra historia.**

**Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios a:**

Iris: gracias, espero que siga siendo una buena historia. Un saludo

Monadrew78: ¡hola paisana! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y otra vez te deseo mucha suerte donde quiera que vayas.

Janet: hola, ¡no llores! El próximo capítulo compensará el sufrimiento, lo prometo.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: ¡bienvenida al club "Odiamos a Neil Leggan"! y bienvenida al club "amamos a Terry" espero te guste este cap.

Daniela Andley: hola, gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia, esperemos siga así.

Ana: hola, gracias por la aclaración, la verdad creí que eran mas de una pero ahora todo claro. Tranquila que Neil no le hará nada a Candy.

Luz Rico: es bueno saber que te estoy sorprendiendo, me gusta que la historia no sea predecible, creo que si no, no tendría chiste.

Amy C.L: hola, gracias por arriesgarte a leer esta historia, gracias por el comentario. ¡ah! Por cierto déjame decirte que tienes un apellido hermoso, la verdad es que a mi me encanta mi apellido, Luna, se oye tan bonito. Un saludo

Dani: aquí está el otro capitulo, prometo que se quedaran juntos Candy y Terry.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**Hola a todas, aquí les dejo otro capítulo esperando les guste y quiero pedirles un favor o mejor dicho dejarles unas tarea: antes, durante o después de leer este capítulo (las que quieran hacerlo) escuchen la canción "amanecí en tus brazos" por favor, es que mientras escribía este capítulo no dejaba de escucharla, ya verán porqué.**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Frente a una hermosa cabaña hecha de piedra y madera se detuvo un auto y dos personas bajaron de él. Una mujer entrada en años del brazo de un muchacho caminó hasta la puerta y tocaron varias veces hasta que esta fue abierta por una mujer de unos sesenta años; su piel era morena en un tono claro y sus ojos grises contrastaban con sus canas recogidas en un chongo.

-¡señora Clark!- exclamó la mujer con profunda admiración por la presencia de esos dos personajes- ¡pase por favor!- dijo abriendo la puerta por completo y dejándoles libre el paso a la mujer y al joven que la acompañaba.

-¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos mi querida Cecilia!- dijo la señora Clark abrazando sin previo aviso a la mujer que los recibía en su cabaña.

-no sabía que venía, le hubiera preparado algo- dijo la mujer nerviosa- siéntense por favor- agregó llevándolos hasta una pequeña y acogedora sala donde había tres sillones de madera, una pequeña mesa de centro, también de madera que rodeaba una chimenea.

-no tardáremos mucho, no te preocupes- dijo la señora Clark tomando una mano de la mujer cariñosamente a la que había llamado Cecilia- cuéntame, ¿dónde está Frederick?, ¿cómo han estado?- preguntó.

-mi esposo salió a acompañar a un muchacho que ha estado paseando por estos lugares. Le pidió información sobre cómo llegar a un rancho no muy lejos de aquí- respondió Cecilia- en cuanto a nosotros, ¿qué puedo decirle señora? Cada día estamos más viejos y se nos acaban las fuerzas.

-el tiempo nos ha pasado la factura- sonrió la señora Clark- ¿recuerdas a mi nieto Christian?- preguntó señalando al muchacho que no había dicho más palabras que las necesarias.

-¡claro que sí! La niña Catherine lo quería mucho- dijo con una melancólica sonrisa- era muy pequeño la última vez que lo vi, y ahora ya es todo un hombre.

Como es natural con todas las personas que hablan sobre la infancia de otro, Christian no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir pena.

-gracias señora- dijo sonriéndole a Cecilia.

-bueno, bueno. No nos pongamos sentimentales- interrumpió Amanda Clark- he hablado mucho con mi marido sobre un tema en particular. Esta cabaña, la cabaña de mi Joseph y Catherine.- hizo una pausa mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Metió la mano y sacó unos papeles que extendió a Cecilia- es de ustedes, siempre lo ha sido pero ahora pueden hacer con ella lo que mejor les parezca.

Cecilia y Christian estaban en el paroxismo del asombro pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

-señora, nosotros no podemos aceptar eso- se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente de un pasillo que conducía a la cocina.

Un hombre de estatura alta, entrado en años, robusto con bigote y cabello grises por las canas-esta era la casa del señor Joseph y su esposa, la señora Catherine y al no estar ellos presentes esta casa es de ustedes.- mientras hablaba caminó hasta quedar al lado de su esposa que se había puesto de pie- nosotros no podemos aceptar las escrituras de la casa que por ley pertenecen la hija de los señores-

-ya no digas más tonterías Frederick, por favor no me digas que no puedes aceptar esta casa que siempre ha sido de ustedes solo porque pertenece a una niña que nunca vamos a encontrar.- dijo Amanda entre molesta y resentida.

-aunque esa niña no aparezca nunca nosotros no queremos adueñarnos de algo que no es nuestro- intervino Cecilia.

-de modo que nunca la aceptaran. Está bien, hagan con ella lo que quieran- dijo dejando las escrituras sobre la mesa de centro.

-señora, nosotros nos iremos pronto, nuestro hijo quiere que vivamos con él en Chicago. No nos tome por mal agradecidos, siempre estimamos a su familia y si aceptamos quedarnos a vivir aquí desde hace tanto tiempo fue por la única esperanza de poder encontrar a la hija de los señores, pero si usted misma que es su abuela ha perdido toda esperanza, nosotros que no somos nada de ella no tenemos porqué quedarnos aquí, tan cerca del lugar en que sus padres murieron- dijo Frederick- discúlpenos.

-no, ustedes discúlpenme a mí. Sé cuánto querían a mi hijo, a su esposa y a la niña y sería injusto que los obligue a quedarse aquí donde ellos sufrieron tanto- Amanda Clark se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al viejo matrimonio- no tengo cómo agradecerles. Por favor hagan lo que quieran con esta casa y si van a vivir a Chicago, no duden en visitarnos, mi esposo estará encantado de verlos de nuevo.

La señora Clark se despidió del matrimonio sin decir nada más y seguida de su nieto salió de la casa en la que su hijo mayor Joseph había vivido con su esposa y con su pequeña hija a la cual el matrimonio Clark no tuvo oportunidad de conocer.

* * *

Terry seguía conduciendo a pesar de los reclamos de Candy que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el miedo que le provocaba haberse fugado en las narices de Jake.

-¡Candy, cálmate!- gritó Terry- todo está bien, Jake no dirá nada a Neil sobre tu fuga-

-¡cómo lo sabes!- exclamó Candy

-porque Patty lo convenció de ello- dijo de una buena vez

-¿qué?-

-como lo oyes, ayer Patty habló con Jake y el otro gorila. ¿No creerás que el auto tuvo una falla verdadera y tuvieron que detenerse para revisarlo?- dijo Terry divertido ante la cara de Candy

-entonces Jake…

-todo está bien Candy-

-no puedo creerlo, se arriesgaron mucho-

Por respuesta Terry solo se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia al asunto y le pidió a Candy que se pasara al asiento de adelante.

Después de una hora más de camino el auto se detuvo de nuevo en medio del campo.

-Terry, el hogar es hacia allá- dijo señalando el camino que estaba trazado para que los autos, caballos y carretas pasaran.

-lo sé

-entonces…

-tomaremos el camino largo- sonrió Terry y avanzó el auto un par de kilómetros más lejos hasta detenerse cerca de un enorme árbol que proyectaba una sombra de igual tamaño. Terry bajó y rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta a Candy. La tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos por el campo hablando de un sinfín de cosas, bromeando y riendo como hacía mucho ninguno lo hacía.

-no sabes cuánto he extrañado estos lugares- dijo Candy llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco.

Siguieron caminando unos metros más hasta que Terry se detuvo en otro árbol y, colocándose atrás de Candy le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó divertida

-es una pequeña sorpresa- respondió Terry y la llevó todavía más lejos hasta detenerse en medio del campo- abre los ojos- le dijo al oído después de haber retirado sus manos.

Candy los abrió y encontró todo lo necesario para un día de campo: un par de cestas, un mantel y un ramo de flores que Terry había conseguido...

-no es gran cosa pero…

-es perfecto- lo interrumpió Candy dando media vuelta para quedar frente a Terry y, poniéndose de puntillas besó sus labios con cierta timidez; timidez que fue eliminada por Terry al tomar el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y profundizar ese beso.

-vamos a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Terry una vez que dejó los labios de Candy libres.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro en el típico mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, abrieron la cesta y sacaron un par de platos y vasos para servirse unos emparedados y un poco de limonada. Al término Terry sacó un racimo de uvas y comenzó a comerlas.

-¿quieres?- dijo acercándose a Candy

-claro- ella tomó un par y se las metió a la boca haciendo una divertida mueca por lo ácidas que estaban. Terry no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada burlándose de la rubia que, entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera molesta tomó unas cuantas uvas y se las aventó a Terry a en la cara haciendo que este cesara su risa.

-¿a esas vamos?- dijo Terry divertido con mirada retadora. Se enderezó hasta quedar de rodillas y así avanzó hasta quedar frente a Candy que lo miraba sin expresión alguna en particular, aunque se preguntaba qué iba a hacer Terry.- ¿quieres uvas?- preguntó tomando una. Candy asintió. Él arrancó una y lentamente la acercó a la boca de Candy y justo cuando ella la abría, él la retiró y se la metió a la boca.- ¿quieres?- ella volvió a asentir y Terry hizo lo mismo, la uva entró a su boca y tomó otra haciendo la misma pregunta. Candy volvió a decir que sí y cuando tuvo la fruta lo suficientemente cerca Terry la retiró, pero, en vez de comérsela atrapó los labios de Candy con los suyos haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera para atrás cayendo Terry sobre ella.

Sus miradas chocaron y de un segundo a otro, como imanes atraídos al metal sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso. Las manos de Terry se posaron en la cintura de la rubia, mientras que Candy rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos.

-te amo- musitó Terry en un instante que sus bocas se separaron.

* * *

-¿sabes qué es hermoso?- preguntó Candy un rato más tarde cuando ambos, recostados en la hierba, envueltos en un abrazo encontraban mil y un formas a las nubes que se movían lentamente a causa del viento- ver el atardecer aquí. Es hermoso-

-lo veremos aquí Candy, una y otra vez- dijo Terry estrechándola más hacia su pecho.

-hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien Terry, tan llena de vida- dijo ella sonriéndole antes de levantar un poco la cabeza para besar su barbilla.

-me duele escuchar eso Candy, pero te prometo que pronto todo volverá a estar en orden y podrás ser libre de esa cucaracha-

Candy estalló en risas ante la comparación, a pesar de tratarse de algo serio su matrimonio con Neil, al estar con Terry todas las preocupaciones y los problemas se volvían lejanos recuerdos y buenas bromas si se trataba de la cucaracha de Neil.

* * *

-Candy… Candy, despierta- decía Terry con una suave voz mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia.

-no- dijo ella acomodándose en el brazo de él para seguir durmiendo

-Pecosa, tenemos que irnos, está lloviendo- murmuró Terry al oído de Candy, que con cierto pesar abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente cuando sintió gruesas gotas de lluvia golpear su cabeza.- ¡vamos!- exclamó Terry quitándose su saco para ponerlo sobre los hombros de Candy- ¡por allá!- dijo señalando con la mano al norte y con la otra tomando a Candy para empezar a correr, aunque esto no ayudara mucho ya que la lluvia pronto se había vuelto más intensa e instantáneamente ambos estaban mojados de pies a cabeza.

Corrieron por varios minutos ya no quejándose, sino riendo ya que en una ocasión Terry resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer mientras que minutos más tarde el vestido de Candy se atoró con unas ramas y lo rasgaron un poco.

-¡allá!, a esa cabaña- señaló Terry cuando ante ellos apareció una cabaña de madera y piedras de dos pisos, con un tejado rojo en que resaltaba la chimenea. A la mitad de la casa se alzaba una fuerte puerta y a los costados, un par de ventanas redondas cerradas por unas pesadas cortinas en color verde.

Corrieron hasta llegar al porche y se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento

-¡estás empapado!- dijo Candy moviendo la cabeza para sacudirse el pelo

-no menos que tú- respondió Terry desabotonando un par de botones de su camisa- hay que entrar, aquí cogeremos una buena pulmonía

-no sabemos quién vive aquí, no podemos entrar así nada más- espetó Candy

-vamos a averiguarlo- dijo Terry dedicándole una media sonrisa a la que Candy no pudo resistirse. Terry llamó dos veces golpeando la puerta pero al no obtener contestación empujó la misma y esta cedió- entra- dijo tiritando de frio-

La casa estaba en completo silencio y obscuridad, claro indicio de que estaba vacía pero aun así Terry gritó "¿hay alguien aquí?". Sin ninguna señal de vida se adentraron más en la pequeña casa y encendieron las luces.

-me pregunto de quién será esta casa- dijo Candy dando una vuelta sobre sus pies para tener una vista de toda la casa, o al menos del pasillo y la sala.

-tuya- respondió Terry

-¿qué?- preguntó Candy

-o tal vez, nuestra- sonrió sacando de su bolsillo un juego de llaves- se la compré a unos ancianos que no sabían qué hacer con ella-

-¿cuándo hiciste eso?-

-ayer por la noche cuando llegué aquí- contestó esbozando una sonrisa- ¡sorpresa!- exclamó señalando todo el lugar- ¿quieres conocerla?- Candy asintió mirando al chico divertido e impredecible que tenía enfrente- por aquí está la cocina- dijo señalando un pequeño pasillo que daba paso a una pequeña pero bien equipada cocina- hacia allá están las recamaras, vamos- dijo tomando su mano para subir unas cuantas escaleras de madera que rechinaban a cada escalón.- solo son tres, pero muy acogedoras según me dijo la señora. Vamos a buscar algo para secarnos-

Entraron a la primera habitación –la más grande—una cama enorme cubierta con sábanas blancas y una enorme y cálida manta café, dos almohadas grandes y un par de cojines estaban perfectamente acomodados en la cabecera y, sobre esta había una pintura de un paisaje londinense que no hizo más que traer buenos recuerdos a ambos, a los lados de la cama había un par de buros de madera y sobre ellos un par de lámparas. La ventana estaba a la derecha de la cama y junto a esta un pequeño sillón para una persona. A la izquierda había una pequeña puerta que era el armario y junto a este la entrada al cuarto de baño.

Terry se acercó al armario y sacó un par de toallas; una la extendió a Candy y la otra se la quedó él para secarse el rebelde cabello víctima de la lluvia.

En silencio se secaron y lo único que se escuchaba era el golpeteo de la lluvia por la ventana seguido de un trueno que hizo a Candy sobresaltarse.

-¿te asusta?- preguntó Terry acercándose a ella que solo negó con la cabeza- ¿qué pasa? Te quedaste callada de repente, ¿no te gustó la cabaña?-

-¡es perfecta Terry!- dijo rápidamente- es solo que no me parece que sea real, esto es demasiado perfecto y temo que en cualquier momento… no sé… me caiga de la cama y me dé cuenta que… todo haya sido un sueño o…- con un dedo Terry detuvo sus palabras y sin decir nada la besó lentamente hasta dejarla sin aliento

-es real, te lo juro—dijo sin dejar de besarla.

Candy emitió un gemido y guiada por el placer rodeó a Terry con sus finos brazos al igual que él la retuvo entre los suyos sin parar de besarse. Con pericia él desabotonó el vestido de ella y colocó sus manos en la tibia y virgen espalda de ella, mientras que Candy, con los dedos un poco más temblorosos desabotonó la camisa de Terry y se deshizo de ella. Con cuidado Terrence recostó a la joven en la cama quedando sobre su cuerpo acariciándola con suma delicadeza, casi con devoción. Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de las pocas prendas que aún tenían encima sin detener en ningún momento su juego de besos y caricias cada vez más llenas de deseo.

-te amo- dijo Candy en un murmuro antes de entregarse por completo al único hombre que había amado en su vida.

-te amo- repitió Terry llevándola a tocar el cielo.

* * *

La noche había caído por completo y la habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad pero un par de ojos verdes veían todo a la perfección aunque lo único que en ese momento necesitaban ver era el hombre que dormía a su lado impasible. Con delicadeza su mano recorrió el perfil de ese chico rebelde al que un par de horas antes se había entregado.

Lo pensaba y aun no terminaba de creérselo, ¡se había convertido en su mujer!, ahora sí, para ella ya no había un antes en su vida, solo estaba él y el hecho que ella era suya y él también le pertenecía.

Sonrió como una tonta según ella y con cuidado de no despertarlo se levantó y a falta de una bata tomó la camisa de Terry y fue hasta la ventana a ver cómo caía la lluvia sobre el pasto.

En ese lugar la lluvia ya no le asustaba como la noche anterior en casa de los Leggan, los truenos y los rayos parecían un espectáculo natural que nunca se cansaría de presenciar.

Estuvo así, contemplando la lluvia por quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás y la estrechaban.

-¿en qué piensas?- preguntó Terry

-en lo feliz que me has hecho este día- dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él- y en lo mucho que te amo-

Terry sonrió de felicidad al escuchar las simples pero sinceras palabras de Candy, la mujer a la que él amaba desde que era un colegial y, aunque sabía que en ese entonces su amor era diferente desde que la había vuelto a encontrar se dio cuenta que su amor, al igual que él, había madurado y crecido con el tiempo y, que en eso momento él la amaba como nadie lo había hecho.

-vuelve a la cama- dijo besando su cuello. Candy suspiró y asintió con la cabeza dejándose llevar por esos brazos hasta la cama de la que no se movieron hasta que el sol se coló por la ventana y los descubrió envueltos en un abrazo.

-buenos días- sonrió él acariciando la mejilla, el cuello y el pecho de la rubia que recién abría los ojos y encontraba a Terry mirándola dormir.

-hola- dijo ella acercándose más hacia él –aunque pareciera imposible—

-¿dormiste bien?-

-mejor que nunca. ¿Y tú?-

-también- contestó recorriendo con su mano la espalda de Candy que se estremeció ante el contacto-

-gracias Terry- dijo ella después de varios minutos de silencio- gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, yo no…

-shh, no digas nada más- la interrumpió Terry—solo di una cosa

-¿qué?-

-que me amas, solo eso-

Candy se separó un poco de él y recargando su cabeza en su brazo comenzó a decir- te amo, te amo, te amo- mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de Terry.

* * *

-tengo que ir por el auto, ahí está tu ropa- dijo Terry después de un largo rato de estar acostados en la cama- aunque no la necesites-

-¡Terry!- exclamó Candy divertida y dándole la razón en su mente.

Una hora después y con lo primero que encontró a su paso Terry salió de la cabaña y corrió a traer el auto y la cesta-si es que aun existía esta última- al campo.

Mientras tanto Candy no tuvo más remedio que usar el vestido del día anterior-con rasgadura y todo- y bajar a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo que preparar ya que ambos morían de hambre.

El desayuno consistió en huevos, café y más de un beso entre cada bocado. Después subieron de nuevo a tomar un baño dispuestos a pasar unos días inolvidables para ambos…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, según yo el más importante desde que la idea se coló en mi mente.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a…**

Conny de Grandchester: ¡creí que ya no me querías! Ya estaba por cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos por no ver tus comentarios en los últimos capítulos, pero bueno… sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero calma, no puedo decir nada porque si no se pierde la emoción, pero poco a poco iremos viendo qué pasa ¿te parece? Por lo pronto te mando un saludo y deseando que estés muy bien.

Marie Kleisse, hola, te faltó decir de mis locuras, pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap. Un saludo

Ccc, hola, ya sé, ya sé, hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta pero poco a poco se iran resolviendo lo prometo, por el momento a disfrutar este escape de los dos rebeldes ¿te parece?

Iris, hola, gracias por el comentario, espero te haya gustado el cap.

Monadrew78: hola paisana. ¡te sorprendí! Eso es bueno, ¿qué te pareció la huida?, creo que no fue como Escocia, pero es que ya crecieron y…bueno qué te digo. Por el momento entre Christian y Patty no pasa nada, repito por el momento, ya veremos después. Cuídate mucho y que estés muy bien paisana.

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: hola, no sé que novela sea pero créeme es una buena idea robarte a tu pareja jeje, espero te haya gustado el cap.

Clau, hola, ya sé que todos están preocupados por Annie y Albert pero cuando ellos aparezcan es que el final está cerca y por el momento no pienso darle fin a esta historia, primero hay que aclarar unos asuntos y poner en su lugar a ciertas personas.

Luz Rico, hola. Hago los capítulos cortos para no aburrirlas(y porque no me salen muy largos, sino metería muchas mas cosas) pero voy escribiendo lo que hay que saber, por lo pronto espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Sé que todas quieren saber qué pasa con Albert, pero dejémoslo descansar un poquito, ya después vendrá a terminar de poner orden en el asunto, ¿les parece?**


	7. Chapter 7

** CAPÍTULO VII**

-Catherine, espera. Sólo una foto más- dijo un hombre alto, delgado, fuerte y joven de no más de treinta años. Su cabello era castaño, rebelde y abundante. Sus ojos verdes dejaban ver el entusiasmo que sentía en ese momento en que suplicaba a su bella esposa que dejaran que la fotografiaran una vez más.

-Joseph ya estoy cansada- se quejó la mujer un poco más joven que él. Una bellísima mujer americana; rubia, de ojos azules llenos de vida, pero en ese momento cansados después de una larga noche de fiesta.- además debo verme horrible- agregó pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello.

-te ves bellísima- dijo Joseph acercándose a su mujer para besar con ternura sus labios- por favor- pidió haciendo su mejor mueca con la que estaba seguro convencería a su esposa.

-está bien, pero tú sales conmigo- aceptó la dama acariciando la mejilla de su esposo.

-hecho- sonrió Joseph e hizo una seña al fotógrafo para que preparara el artefacto.

-una mujer difícil- comentó el fotógrafo cuando Joseph se acercó a él para darle instrucciones de dónde y cuándo quería tener las fotos en sus manos.

-no tiene idea- respondió con una sonrisa.

Un par de semanas después Joseph entró a la casa con un paquete en las manos. Las fotografías habían llegado y él emocionado como un niño esperaba a que su esposa bajara para darle la sorpresa aunque el sorprendido fue otro.

-Joseph, tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo Catherine una vez que vio a su esposo y lo besaba con infinito amor.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó un tanto alarmado.

-nada malo- dijo Catherine sonriendo al ver el cambio radical que había sufrido el rostro del hombre- es sólo que...- las palabras las dejó al aire y se acercó más a Joseph hasta poder pararse de puntillas y alcanzar el oído de él. Dijo algo en voz muy baja para que sólo Joseph la escuchara.

Él se extrañó cuando su esposa hizo ese movimiento y su rostro pasó de confusión y aturdimiento a una inmensa alegría.

-¡es verdad!- exclamó él rompiendo el silencio provocado por Catherine. Ella sólo asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Joseph la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó hacia su pecho sin poder contener la alegría que la noticia le provocaba.

-no tan fuerte- se quejó Catherine pidiendo un poco de espacio para no lastimarse- ¿qué opinas?- preguntó una vez que se separaron un poco pero sin romper el abrazo.

-es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida; es un milagro- dijo Joseph sin poder evitar que una traicionera lagrima descendiera por su mejilla- ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó a su esposa besándole el rostro.

-sí, estoy bien- respondió Catherine quitando las lágrimas que también asomaban por su rostro.

-¿en cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Joseph colocando su mano en el plano vientre de la joven.

-ocho meses, creo- respondió Catherine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Joseph volvió a besar a Catherine haciéndole mil y un promesas sobre una vida feliz y llena de dicha. Ellos llevaban tres años de feliz matrimonio. Joseph y Catherine habían tenido una tierna y tranquila relación de amor, se conocieron en un crucero cuando volvían a América aun siendo muy jóvenes. Sus padres que pronto de convertirían en socios los habían presentado; pero nunca creyeron que en la cena que habían compartido sería la semilla para un romance. Un par de años solo fueron amigos pero ya todos se imaginaban que era lo que vendría después. Con el permiso del padre de Catherine Joseph comenzó a cortejarla por un año más hasta que una tarde, sentados en el porche de la casa de ella, Joseph por fin se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio. "te estabas tardando" fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la joven antes de que se arrojara a sus brazos y aceptara ser su esposa y su compañera de vida.

Los primeros años de matrimonio ellos habían sido la pareja más feliz que cualquier persona pudo conocer. Joseph, al ser el hijo mayor de la familia había heredado con gusto la completa responsabilidad de los negocios mientras que su hermano menor lo apoyaba también aunque no muy gustoso por todo el trabajo que veía a diario en su escritorio. Pero había que aceptar que Joseph llevaba la carga más pesada y él lo hacía con dedicación y paciencia por su familia.

Al tener tanto trabajo un día Catherine y Joseph decidieron comprar una "casa de escape" como ellos la llamaron; y la eligieron a las orillas del lago Michigan. Al menos iban al lugar un fin de semana al mes y, si corrían con suerte se quedaban una semana pero eso ocurría muy rara vez.

Aun así ellos eran felices con la vida que llevaban y esta felicidad fue completa cuando Catherine dio la noticia que iban a ser padres. Ambas familias estaban más que dichosas al saber que venía en camino un integrante más a la familia ya que Peter, el hermano menor de Joseph ya tenía al pequeño Christian quien había sido el primer nieto.

-me da tanto gusto por ustedes- dijo Peter cuando se enteró de la feliz noticia.- Christian felicita a tus tíos- dijo con cariño a su pequeño hijo.

El niño era aún muy pequeño para entender lo que ocurría, pero entendía muy bien cuando alguno de sus padres le pedía que se acercara a su tía Catherine o a su tío Joseph.

Catherine sonrió al ver caminar al niño muy despacio hacia ella con sus pequeños brazos abiertos; ella lo recibió y lo sentó en su regazo mientras jugaba con su alborotado cabello.

-mi bebé y tú se llevarán muy bien- le dijo al oído y el pequeño sonrió

Cuando Catherine tenía cinco meses de embarazo el matrimonio decidió trasladarse a su casa de escape para que la futura madre estuviera tranquila.

-¿estás contenta?- preguntó una noche Joseph en que ambos descansaban en la pequeña sala.

-no hay palabra para describirlo- respondió Catherine acomodándose entre los brazos de él. Joseph sonrió y estrechó a su mujer con cariño.

A la mañana siguiente unos cuantos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Joseph se levantó de la mesa del desayuno y con una sonrisa fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando volvió lo hizo acompañado de dos personas: una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años y un hombre un poco más grande.

-¡Cecilia!- exclamó Catherine emocionada levantándose de su lugar para acercarse y abrazar a la mujer.

-mi niña- dijo la mujer con ternura recibiéndola en sus brazos.

-Frederick, no puedo creer que estén aquí- dijo feliz cuando abrazaba también al hombre.

-yo les pedí que vinieran a pasar un tiempo con nosotros- intervino Joseph-

-cariño eres el mejor- dijo dando un beso fugaz a su esposo.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa del pequeño comedor e iniciaron una agradable charla.

Cecilia y su esposo habían visto crecer a Catherine, la mujer había sido su niñera y confidente de toda la vida. Por este motivo ella conocía a la perfección la historia de amor del joven matrimonio y a ambos los quería como si fueran sus hijos. Frederick por su parte ayudaba al padre de Catherine en algunos asuntos y tenía profundo cariño a la joven y por supuesto a Joseph una vez que lo conoció.

-te traje algo en caso de que sea una niña- dijo Cecilia buscando algo en su enorme bolso- tu madre me pidió que te lo diera, lo encontró entre tus cosas- dijo entregándole una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Candy!- exclamó tomando la muñeca entre sus manos- ¡no puedo creer lo bien que se encuentra!- dijo examinando cada centímetro de la muñeca- mira cariño, mi mamá me la regaló cuando era pequeña y nunca la soltaba- dijo pasándosela por encima de la mesa.

Joseph la tomó entre sus manos y leyó el nombre que tenía bordado. Sonrió al pensar que si tenían una hija era probable que ella no soltara la muñeca.

-gracias- dijo un tanto melancólica la madre- ¿se quedarán mucho tiempo verdad?- preguntó esperanzada en tener a Cecilia cuando llegara el momento de que su bebé naciera.

-si así lo quieres- respondió Joseph poniéndose de pie hasta quedar detrás del asiento de su esposa y colocar sus manos en los hombros de ella.- ¿verdad?- preguntó al matrimonio que sonreía por el amor que se tenían los jóvenes.

-claro que sí, mi niña- respondió Cecilia y continuaron charlando sobre el futuro bebé.

-señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?- dijo Frederick después de mucho tiempo de charlar.

-claro, dejemos a las damas solas- aceptó levantándose de su lugar para llevar a Frederick hasta la sala para poder hablar a solas- dime qué pasa- dijo Joseph una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos- te noté raro desde que entraste.

-tiene razón señor- asintió Frederick- su padre al saber que venía para acá me pidió que le dijera que tiene que ir al menos unos días a la empresa, que hay ciertos asuntos que desea tratar con usted y que son muy urgentes.

-no puedo dejar a Catherine sola-

-su padre sabía que diría eso pero me obligó a que lo convenciera y el padre de la señora Catherine también me lo pidió, al parecer es urgente-

-tienes mucho trabajo qué hacer para convencerme. Yo hablé con nuestros padres cuando decidimos venir a este lugar para que naciera mi hijo en un ambiente libre y ellos aceptaron. Además Peter accedió a encargarse de mis asuntos si es que surgía algún problema y me aseguré que eso no pasara- expuso Joseph con energía.

-se trata del matrimonio Fellon- usó Frederick su última carta sabiendo que con ello daría resultado todo.

El rostro de Joseph se tensó y su expresión se volvió aún más seria de lo que ya estaba. Pasándose una mano por el cabello y un poco aturdido se sentó y preguntó:

-¿qué hicieron?-

-están amenazando a toda la familia por haberles negado lo que solicitaron hace un tiempo- respondió Frederick

-¿amenazando?-

-usted sabe que culpan a su familia por la muerte de su hija y… se han enterado de la existencia de su sobrino Christian y de su hijo que viene en camino.

-¡no le tocaran ni un solo cabello!- exclamó Joseph molesto haciendo que su voz sonara por toda la casa.

Catherine al escuchar la voz de su esposo tan molesta se sobresaltó y fue a buscarlo. Cuando puso un píe en la sala lo vio dando vueltas por la pequeña estancia como una fiera en una jaula. Un poco asustada y confundida por la situación se acercó a él y parándose frente a frente le cuestionó con la mirada.

Al verla, Joseph respiró profundo y se tranquilizó un poco con sólo ver el rostro de Catherine. Sonrió y acariciando su mejilla dijo

-todo estará bien- Frederick hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Catherine.

-¿recuerdas a los Fellon?- Catherine asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su marido- están molestando a la familia por lo que pasó con…- en ese momento Joseph sintió un miedo indescriptible al pensar lo que le había ocurrido al matrimonio: ellos habían perdido a su hija cuando tenía un año de haber nacido a causa de una rara enfermedad y aunque sus padres hicieron todo lo posible por encontrar a un buen médico y una gran cifra de dinero para curarla habían llegado demasiado tarde con los Clark y ellos les habían negado un préstamo ya que tenían que cumplir ciertos requisitos. Ahora Joseph tendría un hijo y el solo hecho de pensar que algo malo podría ocurrirle lo llenaba de angustia.- por lo que pasó con su hija- dijo Joseph evitando que se le quebrara la voz.

-¿qué han hecho?- preguntó Catherine llevando la mano que tenía libre a su vientre angustiada también por creer que algo podía pasarle a su futuro hijo.

-aparecen y desaparecen cada tanto tiempo y cada vez llegan con más falsas pruebas sobre un fraude por parte de la empresa y dicen que eso no hubiera pasado si los señores no se hubieran negado a ayudarlos.- dijo Frederick.

-no puedo creerlo, pensé que habían superado lo que pasó- dijo Catherine con verdadera pena.

-dijeron que nunca lo harían- suspiró Joseph- pero no entiendo por qué tanto odio a mi familia.

-eso es lo que su padre quiere explicarle- dijo Frederick- por eso me pidió que lo convenciera de ir a verlo solo un par de días.

Joseph y Catherine se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos como sí se comunicaran de esa manera.

-podemos ir- murmuró ella pero Joseph negó con la cabeza.

-el viaje es pesado, y no quiero que ustedes dos se fatiguen- dijo con cariño poniendo una mano en el abultado vientre de su mujer- iré y volveré lo más pronto posible- dijo resuelto.- pero no quiero que te quedes sola.

-yo me puedo quedar con ella- intervino Cecilia que hasta ese momento solo era una espectadora de la escena- y aún falta mucho tiempo para que el bebé llegue- dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa

-ella tiene razón- sonrió Catherine para tranquilizarlo.

-pero-

-sé que dijimos que estaríamos juntos a acaba momento pero ahora hay cosas importantes que debes hacer. Es por el bien de todos, piensa en nuestro hijo- expuso la joven con una voz llena de dulzura y firmeza.

-tienes razón, todos tienes razón- asintió Joseph con la cabeza- ¿nos vamos mañana?- preguntó a Frederick y este asintió.

Cecilia y su esposo fueron instalados en la segunda habitación de la pequeña casa provistos de todo lo necesario para su estancia. Durante la noche después que estos dos se retiraran a dormir Catherine y Joseph se quedaron en la sala frente al fuego que habían encendido. Joseph rodeaba a Catherine con sus brazos y ella reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Joseph miraba las llamas perdido en otro mundo. Catherine lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo cada tanto hasta que ya no pudo soportar más el silencio.

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? ¿Que me quedaré sola unos cuantos días?- preguntó haciendo que Joseph fijara la mirada en ella.

-es una razón, no quiero dejarte sola-

-no estaré sola; Cecilia se quedará conmigo y no creo que pase nada en particular-

Él negó con la cabeza, tenía un miedo terrible a irse y dejar sola a su esposa, temía que algo pasara en sus ausencia y...

-soy más fuerte de lo que era hace unos años- dijo Catherine como sí leyera su pensamiento. Joseph levantó las cejas sorprendido- aquello fue sólo una tonta enfermedad y ahora estoy bien.

-casi te pierdo. Y no estaba presente para apoyarte- murmuró él apretando los puños con coraje.

-llegaste en el momento correcto, cuando más te necesitaba- dijo Catherine besando su mejilla- deja de culparte por algo en que no tuviste la culpa.

Joseph no dijo nada más y sólo abrazó a Catherine recordando cuando apenas tenían un año de casados y él había tenido que viajar a Inglaterra por casi cuatro meses. Durante ese tiempo Catherine contrajo una enfermedad en los pulmones que estuvo a punto de matarla; todos decían que debían informarle a Joseph lo más pronto posible, pero ella se negaba diciendo que no lo quería preocupar cuando tenía tanto por hacer.  
Así el tiempo fue pasando y cuando Joseph regresó a su lado la encontró en las peores condiciones temiendo perderla sin haber podido estar a su lado.

-si quieres culpar a alguien debe ser a mí- dijo ella después de un rato- yo me negaba a que alguien te lo dijera. No quería que te preocuparas estando tan lejos de mí. Tú tenías tus asuntos y yo debía resistir y esperarte. Imagina que te hubieras enterado y te hubiera pasado algo en el camino de regreso a casa. Eso no podía soportarlo; ni en ese momento ni nunca.

-no fue culpa de nadie- aceptó después de escuchar una vez más la explicación de Catherine que por años le había dado. Ella no quiso preocuparle y en ese momento él no debía hacer que ella se preocupara- te amo Catherine, más que a nadie en el mundo- Catherine levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja recordándole que se olvidaba de una personita en especial- a las dos las amo más que a nadie en el mundo- corrigió relajando los músculos de su rostro.

-¿crees que será una niña?- preguntó Catherine.

-así lo veo en mi mente- asintió- siempre veo a una niña.

-es curioso, yo también me imagino a una niña.- dijo Catherine- idéntica a ti.

-pero con tu corazón- añadió Joseph y después comenzó a reír- cualquiera que nos escuche dirá que somos unos románticos empedernidos- Catherine rio y se encogió de hombros.

A l mañana siguiente Joseph partió en compañía de Frederick hacia Chicago. Pensaba que no tardaría más de dos días así que sólo llevaba una pequeña maleta con lo necesario.

Llegaron a la ciudad a media tarde. Frederick dijo que lo más probable era que su padre a esas horas estuviera ya en casa así que no perderían tiempo yendo a la oficina.

El señor Clark era un hombre alto, fuerte aún para su edad que ya se notaba en algunas cuantas canas que pintaban su cabello. Sus ojos, al igual que los de sus hijos eran verdes y muy expresivos.

Cuando vio a su hijo mayor sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y fue de inmediato a abrazarlo.

-¡papá!- exclamó Joseph conmovido al abrazar a su padre.- ¿cómo estás? ¿Y mamá?- preguntó.

-todos estamos bien; tranquilo. Tu madre está cuidando a Christian en el jardín. Pero dime, ¿cómo están ustedes? ¿Cómo están Catherine y mi nieto?- preguntó

-bien, muy bien- respondió Joseph- quiero ver a mamá y después hablar de lo que debemos.

El señor Clark bajó la mirada apenado pensando en el próximo cambio de humor de su hijo cuando se enterara que su visita había sido en vano.

-¿qué pasa papá?- preguntó viendo el gesto de su padre.

-nada, ¿no es magnífico? No pasa nada- sonrió y llevó a su hijo hasta el jardín donde precisamente Amanda Clark limpiaba el rostro cubierto de tierra de su nieto.

Ella se levantó rápidamente de la silla de mimbre en la que descansaba. Abrazó a su hijo y le hizo las mismas preguntas que su padre minutos antes y unas cuantas más.

Joseph contestó todo lo que su madre quería saber mientras jugaba con su sobrino.

Una hora después El señor Clark y sus dos hijos conversaban encerrados en el despacho de la casa con un buen vaso de whisky en las manos.

-entonces, ¿todo fue una farsa?- repitió Joseph no muy convencido.

-no del todo- respondió Peter- estuvimos recibiendo todo este tipo de cosas- dijo sacando del escritorio de su padre varios documentos que parecían expedidos de la empresa de la familia.

Joseph tomó algunos y los leyó rápidamente.

-son falsos- aseguró levantando la vista. Los otros dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

-resulta que Nicolás Fellon es un estafador- dijo el señor Clark- y de los buenos-agregó con ironía- cuando llegaron estos papeles hablé con nuestros abogados y con la ayuda de un especialista en la materia dedujo que todo esto no son más que falsificaciones. Como ves, mi firma está ahí pero no coinciden con la fecha ya que por esos días yo estaba en Inglaterra y el único que podía firmar era uno de nuestros abogados ya que en ese entonces ninguno de ustedes dos estaba autorizado para hacerlo.- explicó Clark.

-y las amenazas a la familia, ¿qué pasó con ello?-

-en cuanto nos enteramos de esto la policía comenzó a buscar a Nicolás y las amenazas cesaron- respondió Peter.

-¿cuándo fue eso?- la semana pasada. Aun así ahora todos tenemos seguridad y vigilancia todo el tiempo. Bueno, sólo Catherine y tú no la tienen, por eso te pedí que vinieras para arreglar ese asunto.- dijo el padre de Joseph.

-ella está segura en la casa de campo. Es un lugar que nadie visita- dijo Joseph.- pero; ya me han hablado de Nicolás, y... ¿qué pasa con Stephanie?

-su esposa, bueno ella al igual que Nicolás no han aparecido pero se está haciendo todo lo posible para que los detengan y si ella no tuvo nada que ver en esto quedará libre de toda culpa- dijo Peter.

-me parece que es muchacha es inocente. Su único crimen es haberse dejado engañar por ese estafador de Nicolás.- habló el señor Clark

-¿te olvidas de lo que pasó con su hija?- preguntó Joseph- esa es razón suficiente para que nos culpe.

-el hecho que su esposo trabajara con nosotros y nos haya robado dinero también no significaba que podía pasar por encima de las leyes de la compañía y exigir esa cantidad de dinero- dijo el señor Clark enérgico.

-pudimos haberlo ayudarlo- dijo Joseph intentando ponerse en los zapatos de Nicolás.

-no hijo; la vida de esa niña no dependía de nuestro dinero o de un buen doctor. La responsabilidad era única de sus padres y ellos la dejaron morir- dijo Clark poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo- el deber de un padre es velar siempre por sus hijos, darles lo mejor que pueda y los mejores cuidados posibles; dar tu vida si es necesario para salvar la de ellos. Cuando seas padre lo entenderás-

Joseph asintió ante lo dicho por su padre y guardó esas palabras en su mente; cuando fuera padre y tuviera a su hijo en brazos lo entendería por completo.

-Joseph, por favor cuídate mucho- dijo Peter- enviaré a un par de personas a que vigilen tu casa. No importa que sea en el campo. No sabemos dónde pueda estar Nicolás y no me gustaría que te sorprendiera con una mala jugada.

-si lo creen necesario lo aceptaré- dijo Joseph- pero mi casa no es tan grande para que la habiten tantas personas. Recuerden que Cecilia y Frederick estarán un tiempo con nosotros, mejor dicho hasta que nazca mi hijo.

-Frederick es un buen vigilante- dijo el señor Clark- creo que él será de gran ayuda en estos momentos mientras se encuentra a Nicolás.

-entonces, ¿sin guardias?- preguntó Joseph esperanzado en poder seguir con su tranquila vida al lado de su esposa.

-sin guardias- cedió su padre con una sonrisa pensando que aunque su hijo ya fuera todo un adulto nunca dejaría de ser un niño para él.

A la mañana siguiente Joseph y Frederick regresaron a la pequeña casa de campo donde Catherine lo esperaba con paciencia.

-llegaste pronto- dijo ella al recibirlo en la puerta con un beso

-no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti- dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

-creo que alguien está feliz por tenerte de vuelta- dijo Catherine tomando la mano de él para colocarla sobre su vientre- acaba de patear- dijo emocionada al sentir a su hijo.

* * *

Hola chicas antes que nada gracias por leer este episodio. Aclaro que no me equivoqué de historia ni nada parecido, esta pequeña parte es muy importante para nuestro final.

Me disculpo por la tardanza pero hace dos semanas que regresé a la escuela y apenas me estoy organizando con mi tiempo. El próximo capítulo espero subirlo el fin de semana, ya que aun no está completo.

Lamento no poder agradecer comentario por comentario saben que los leo todos pero el tiempo me está haciendo correr.

Hasta el próximo capítulo; me gustaría saber a qué conclusiones han llegado hasta ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Candy salió de tomar un largo y relajante baño enfundada en un fresco vestido azul de mangas cortas que no cubría por completo sus piernas como los vestidos que utilizaban las mujeres de esa época en la que cubrían todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta el cuello.  
En ese momento Terry se dio cuenta cuánto odiaba esa moda y cuánto amaba a Candy por no usar esas cortinas que la gente osaba llamar vestidos.  
Aunque, pensándolo bien para ese momento no importaba mucho lo que Candy usara, después de todo él ya conocía cada centímetro del cuerpo de la hermosa rubia que desenredaba su cabello frente al espejo.

-Mira lo que encontré- dijo Terry para evitar que su mente divagara por otro tipo de pensamientos- un álbum de fotografías de las personas que vivían aquí- decía mientras pasaba las primeras páginas del álbum.

Candy se acomodó el cabello de lado mientras se acercaba a Terry y se sentaba en sus piernas y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Las fotografías eran viejas y en blanco y negro. En la gran mayoría aparecían personas elegantes de la alta sociedad. El lugar en que estaban era un bello salón de baile.

En una imagen una joven pareja sonreía a la cámara y los espectadores parecían aplaudirles, claro indicio que habían terminado de bailar.

En otras fotografías aparecía la misma pareja rodeada de personas con rostros serios que miraban fijamente a la cámara.

-es hermosa- dijo Candy mirando el rostro de la joven que más aparecía- se ve tan feliz- murmuró mientras Terry seguía pasando las fotografías.

-mira esta- dijo él divertido- fue una larga noche- agregó al ver el rostro un poco cansado pero sonriente de la mujer y del hombre que la abrazaba con cariño- no dudaban en mostrar sus sentimientos, mira como la abraza- dijo Terry mirando de perfil el rostro de Candy que tenía su mirada fija en la imagen. Terry sonrió y muy lentamente, sin que Candy notara el movimiento la fue atrayendo más hacia él y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras hacia un camino de caricias por todo el cuerpo de ella.

Candy sonrió cuando sintió el primer beso en su cuello y haciendo a un lado el álbum se acomodó mejor para poder besar a Terry.

-¿te he dicho que te amo?- dijo él con una voz que derretía a Candy-

-no en los últimos cuarenta minutos- respondió antes de plantarle un profundo beso en los labios que Terry recibió con gusto.

Durante el día la pareja no hizo nada más que disfrutar cada segundo que tenían libres para compartir. Terry le contó a Candy todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que la había visto; su regreso al teatro; su éxito y el de sus compañeros; la muerte de Susana y la idea de crear una fundación en su nombre para ayudar a personas con alguna discapacidad.

-¿sufrió mucho?- preguntó Candy cuando el relato llegó a la penosa muerte de la actriz.

-la muerte llegó cuando dormía, ni siquiera lo sintió- respondió Terry cambiando su tono de voz-

-¿cómo está su madre?-

-al principio estaba muy mal, muy alterada pero con el paso del tiempo se fue resignando a la ausencia de su hija-

-debe ser horrible tener que enterrar a un hijo- dijo Candy y tras esto se produjo un largo silencio en el que cada uno se adentró en sus pensamientos.

Un par de horas más tarde Terry dijo que había una sorpresa en la parte trasera de la casa. Candy tan curiosa como siempre fue de inmediato al lugar mencionado y encontró un par de caballos; uno era negro y brillante y el otro era su antagónico; tan blanco como una nube en un día soleado.

-¿vamos a dar una vuelta?- dijo Terry

-¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?- preguntó Candy mientras asentía con la cabeza

-tengo mis contactos- respondió él y Candy rio a carcajadas.

Una vez listos para la cabalgata recorrieron el campo a un paso tranquilo para poder contemplar el paisaje. Cada tanto se detenían para caminar un rato a píe o para vengarse por una broma hecha por el otro.

Por la tarde, cuando ya se habían agotado sus fuerzas regresaron a la cabaña y después de alimentar a los caballos ellos fueron al interior de la casa y prepararon una rica y abundante comida para ellos.

-¿cuánto tiempo estarás libre?- preguntó Candy mientras ponía la mesa.

-un par de meses; mi director tiene ciertos problemas que necesita resolver- dijo Terry torciendo la boca

-¿qué clase de problemas?- preguntó Candy

-este medio es muy competitivo ¿sabes?- dijo Terry mientras abría una botella de vino tinto- la compañía para la que trabajo no es la única y Robert no es el único director y productor así que se las tiene que ingeniar para ser el mejor pero hay alguien que está siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Se trata de un productor muy reconocido que debe su fama a crear o destruir estrellas en un segundo. Se llama Drake Woolrich y últimamente está reclutando actores para su compañía. Robert ya perdió a tres buenos actores.- explicó Terry

-¿y por qué se fueron?-

-por dinero. Dijeron que Woolrich ofrecía más dinero y que les prometía mejores papeles en las obras.

-ya veo- dijo Candy pensativa- ¿tú no dejarían la compañía por irte con ese señor verdad?-

-no Candy, por ahora estoy muy bien con Robert, me estoy abriendo camino y fama al trabajar con él, y también es mi amigo; no podría irme con su rival-

Candy sonrió por la respuesta y dejaron el tema a un lado para hablar sobre la maravillosa cena que entre los dos habían preparado. Una vez que terminaron y recogieron todo Terry encendió la chimenea ya que nuevamente comenzaba a llover y la casa era fría.

-me gustaría quedarme aquí por más tiempo- dijo Candy mientras se acomodaba bajo la manta que los cubría-

-puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras; sabes que este lugar es tuyo- dijo Terry

-no es tan fácil- susurró con pesar.

-¿por qué no vuelves el próximo fin de semana?- sugirió Terry con una sonrisa de lado, señal que tenía una idea- finges ir al Hogar y nos vemos aquí todos los fines de semana hasta que esto termine- acarició la mejilla de Candy y agregó- te prometo que no durara más tiempo esta situación.

-¿tú estarás aquí?- preguntó Candy con una esperanzada sonrisa. Terry asintió y la besó con cariño.

El sábado fue uno de los días más felices para Candy y para Terry; habían pasado unos días excepcionales juntos y lo único que deseaban era que nunca terminaran pero con la llegada y el paso del sábado la corta separación fue inevitable.

La noche de ese día Candy quería llegar al Hogar de Ponny y al menos pasar una noche en su eterna casa pero aunque deseaba ver a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony junto con los niños y sus amigos no quería separarse de Terry. Sabía que lo vería el siguiente fin de semana y también sabía que no era una separación definitiva pero aun con estos argumentos ella simplemente no quería alejarse de Terry por temor a perderlo como ya tantas veces lo había hecho y por temor a tener que enfrentar a Neil y a su familia en los próximos días.

Sabía que él, su madre y hermana harían todo un alboroto por haberse ido de la casa sin avisar a ninguno de ellos; pero, a final de cuentas Candy no era una prisionera de esa casa al menos no de la manera física detrás de unos barrotes. Su prisión era diferente y tal vez más dolorosa y arriesgada ya que si ella cometía alguna tontería y los Leggan se enteraban los únicos que pagarían las consecuencias serían las personas a las que ella amaba; los del Hogar de Pony que corrían más riesgo y Terry que aunque ante ella parecía todo un caballero invencible de capa y espada no era más que un hombre que había caído enamorado de ella y ahora el odio y el poder que la familia ejercía sobre Candy recaía en él.

-¿ya estás lista?- preguntó Terry en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que habían compartido en esos días- Candy- volvió a llamarla al ver su mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la estancia- ¿lista?-

Ella levantó la vista y movió la cabeza primero diciendo que sí y después que no estaba lista pero al fin suspiró y con una sonrisa se levantó y cerró su pequeña maleta.

-¿seguro que no quieres quedarte a la fiesta?- preguntó Candy una vez más.

-no sería buena idea. Aunque quiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos y que estaremos juntos por ahora no es un buen momento- respondió con pesar.

-tienes razón- asintió ella bajando la maleta de la cama- vámonos de una buena vez.

Cuando Candy bajó del auto Terry la acompañó hasta una distancia en que nadie lo pudiera ver. Se despidieron haciendo mil y un promesas sobre su futuro juntos y sellaron sus palabras con un beso. Al principio tierno y suave pero con el paso de los segundos ambos exigían más del otro. Terry atrajo con fuerza el cuerpo de Candy hacia el suyo y ella se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

-¿y si nos fugamos?- dijo Terry con la respiración entrecortada cuando terminaron de besarse. Candy estaba roja por la intensidad del beso pero con una media sonrisa negó con la cabeza y besó la comisura de los labios de Terry con cariño procurando no perturbarlo mucho para no ceder ante su petición y escaparse al lugar más lejano que pudieran encontrar en el mundo.- tu gorila estrella vendrá por ti mañana en la mañana en este mismo auto- dijo Terry- me parece que es de Neil- sonrió burlándose.

-en teoría es mío- dijo Candy mirando el auto- ¿nos veremos la otra semana?-

-sí, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer- dijo él besando la frente de ella para después dar un paso hacia atrás- te amo Candy- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y subía de nuevo al automóvil.

Candy lo miró partir y una vez que estuvo lejos llamó un par de veces a la puerta del Hogar de Ponny. Un niño de ocho años le abrió y al reconocerla gritó emocionado para que todos los habitantes de la casa fueran a recibir a Candy.

Terry condujo de vuelta a la pequeña casa y después de beberse un té como todo inglés y se fue a acostar para al día siguiente hacer lo que debía respecto al Hogar de Ponny.

La mañana era fresca y limpia como suele estar después de una noche de lluvia. Terry se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo por toda la habitación, no cabía duda que la casa era elegante y cómoda pero sin Candy simplemente parecía un cuarto lleno de muebles.

-me pregunto quién habrá vivido aquí- pensó mientras tomaba un baño. El agua tibia terminó de despertarlo. Se sentí relajado y feliz por haber podido darle a Candy algunos días de paz. Después de afeitarse y vestirse bajó a la cocina y se hizo un ligero desayuno. Después de mirar su reloj y comprobar que faltaba poco para que dieran las diez salió de la casa y llevó el auto hasta un punto en especial donde otro coche ya lo esperaba. Satisfecho por la puntualidad del gorila guardaespaldas cambió de vehículo y comenzó su marcha kilómetros adelante hasta encontrar una vasta propiedad.

-buenas tardes- dijo Terry a un hombre que salía de la propiedad- mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, busco al sr. Cartwright-

-el señor no tarda en llegar- respondió el hombre- ¿para qué lo busca?- preguntó curioso al ver a un joven inglés tan lejos de casa-

-vengo por asuntos de negocios- respondió Terry- ¿puedo esperarlo?-

-sí, siga el sendero y llame a la puerta, ahí lo atenderán- contestó el hombre seguro trabajador del señor Cartwright. Terry le agradeció y siguió el camino indicado. Al llamar a la puerta lo recibió una mujer que después de las clásicas preguntas lo hizo pasar a una sala muy cómoda.

Por fortuna no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que diez minutos después de su llegada el señor Cartwright entró a la habitación.

-señor Grandchester- saludó el hombre con un apretón de manos- lamento la tardanza, hice una visita a unos amigos-

-descuide señor Cartwright- dijo Terry- veo que mi telegrama llegó a tiempo-

-así es. Dígame en qué le puedo servir- dijo señalando el sofá para que tomaran asiento-

-quiero hablarle sobre los terrenos en los que se encuentra el Hogar de Pony- respondió Terry.

Cartwright se puso serio y pálido como una hoja de papel y no dijo nada. La mujer que había abierto la puerta a Terry apareció con una jarra de limonada y la sirvió a los hombres.

-creo que es demasiado pronto para beber alcohol y el calor últimamente es insoportable- dijo Cartwright tomando de su vaso y ofreciendo otro al joven- no sé qué quiere que le diga sobre esa propiedad- dijo después de vaciar el primer vaso

-quiero saber por qué la vendió a la familia Leggan-

-¿familia Leggan?- repitió el viejo- no, yo… la vendí pero no a las personas que usted dice. Yo hice un trato con la señora Andley hace unos cuantos meses en los que mis negocios no iban anda bien y necesitaba hacer un buen trato para salvar el resto de mis propiedades, pero le aseguro que fue a la señora Elroy Andley, nunca a un Leggan- dijo el hombre seguro.

-está bien, no la vendió a los Leggan, pero, ¿por qué vendió esos terrenos?- volvió a preguntar Terry.

-por dos razones. Una que me favorecía a mí y otra a la señora Andley- dijo Cartwright- como ya le dije en los últimos tiempos no he tenido tantas ganancias en mis negocios como a los que estoy acostumbrado. Los precios de todo han subido así que llegó un momento en que cualquier cosa que quisiera adquirir para seguir con la producción de mi rancho costaba una fortuna así que por un tiempo tuve que reducir gastos y personal para mantener cierto equilibrio. Llegó un momento en que tuve que pedir un préstamo para poder solventar la siguiente producción de todo lo que aquí se hace. Cuando estaba en Chicago me encontré con la señora Andley con la que tuve la oportunidad de charlar y cuando escuchó que yo era dueño de los terrenos en que está el orfelinato me propuso comprarlo. En un principio yo me negué porque sabía y que si vendía el lugar el nuevo dueño no respetaría el Hogar y echaría a esos niños a la casa pero la señora Andley me insistió diciéndome que eso no ocurriría ya que hace varios años el señor Andley, jefe de la familia había adoptado a una niña del Hogar, su nombre es Candy y yo la conozco.

La señora Andley dijo que comprar el sería un regalo para el señor Andley que pronto vendría al país y que sabía que él haría que volviera a mis manos. En sí el lugar no lo vendí. Podría decirse que recibí un préstamo y que en garantía yo dejaba las escrituras del terreno en sus manos.

-¿un regalo al señor Andley?- dijo Terry sin creerlo- ¿por qué habría de querer un viejo como él un terreno aquí si él tiene más y mejores en todas partes del mundo?-

-solo le digo lo que acordé aquella vez- respondió Cartwright comenzando a irritarse-

-dígame, ¿usted está enterado que ahora esa propiedad está en manos del hijo de familia Leggan y que planea sacar del lugar a todos esos niños y a esas mujeres?- dijo Terry sin poder evitar mostrar la rabia que eso le causaba.

-no, eso es imposible; el acuerdo era que…

-parece que su acuerdo se ha ido a la basura señor Cartwright- le interrumpió Terry levantándose bruscamente de su asiento- usted cometió un error pero está a tiempo de ser reparado- dijo Terry

-¿cómo?-

-pague lo más pronto posible el dinero que la señora Andley le prestó y pida esas escrituras tan pronto como haya saldado su deuda-

-no es tan fácil muchacho- dijo Cartwright- aun no recupero toda esa cantidad de dinero, necesito al menos seis meses más para lograr una estabilidad-

-¿de cuánto fue ese préstamo?- preguntó Terry sin perder la esperanza de salvar el lugar.

-trescientos mil dólares- respondió el hombre.

Terry tragó saliva sorprendido por la suma de dinero pero no hizo ningún comentario inmediatamente solo parecía analizar la situación hasta que al fin dijo:

-yo le daré esa suma siempre y cuando usted pague, recupere la propiedad y me venda el lugar- dijo dispuesto a no aceptar un no por respuesta.

-¡pero muchacho! ¿De dónde vas a sacar tú esa cantidad?- dijo Cartwright más que sorprendido- ¿y por qué tanto interés en esas tierras?- preguntó

-porque la felicidad de la mujer que amo depende del bienestar de los habitantes del Hogar de Pony- respondió serio y decidió.

-no puedo tomar una decisión así, tan repentinamente. Ya perdí el lugar una vez y no puedo garantizarte que lo recuperaré.

-usted dijo que si pagaba le devolvían el lugar ¿no?- Cartwright asintió- entonces el problema está resuelto. Señor, la mujer a la que yo amo usted la conoce; es la señorita Candy White. Ya una vez ella salvó el lugar cuando usted pensaba desalojar a los niños ahora me corresponde a mí.

Cartwright miró detenidamente al muchacho que tenía frente a sí. En sus ojos pudo notar una fuerza y una seguridad que nunca había visto en cualquier otro hombre, ni siquiera en los hombres viejos de su edad. Sin duda el joven Grandchester amaba a Candy y haría hasta lo imposible por ella y él no iba a ser un impedimento para que lograra su propósito.

-de acuerdo señor Grandchester- dijo extendiendo la mano para sellar el acuerdo- acepto su trato.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

La fiesta en el Hogar de Pony había sido todo un éxito. La señorita Pony estuvo feliz de tener aquella celebración rodeada de sus niños que tanto la querían; incluso habían ido Tom y Jimmy a verla y a llevarle obsequios.

Candy pasó la noche en el hogar evitado hablar a solas con la señorita Pony o la hermana María hasta la mañana siguiente en que un auto fue a recogerla.

-¿quién vino por ti?- preguntó la hermana María

-un chofer que han contratado para mí- respondió Candy.

-¿es señor Andley hizo eso?-

-sí... Algo así- sonrió Candy- es largo de explicar.

-has estado muy misteriosa estos últimos meses Candy. ¿Nos ocultas algo?- dijo la monja acomodando con cariño el cuello de la gabardina de la rubia.

-claro que no hermana- dijo Candy nerviosa- no se preocupe. No hay nada que les esté ocultando.

-¡ah ya entiendo!- exclamó de pronto- estás encubriendo a Annie por no haber venido a ver a la señorita Pony- dijo sonriendo- a mi si puedes decirme por qué no ha venido.

Candy sonrió aún más nerviosa y por unos segundos no supo qué contestar. Si le ocultaba algo o mentía de nuevo a la hermana María sentía que se iría al infierno directamente.

-está de viaje con su familia y no sé cuándo vuelva- respondió- pero estoy segura que cuando vuelva compensará su falta del día de ayer.

-bueno... Si sabes algo de ella dile que esperamos que esté bien y que todos los días rezamos por ella y por ti-

La monja despidió a Candy en el marco de la puerta y vio cómo subía al auto.

-buenos días señora- dijo Jake, su guardaespaldas.

-buenos días- dijo nerviosa sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Jake encendió el auto y el camino de regreso a la casa Leggan fue similar al retorno a una prisión o un manicomio. Durante unos minutos Jake estuvo en silencio hasta que ya no pudo soportar los nervios de los que era presa Candy.

-señora, quiero disculparme- dijo de pronto llamando la atención de Candy- si yo hubiera sabido par qué me contrataban nunca habría aceptado este empleo. Lamento los términos en los que usted se tuvo que casar con el señor Leggan y quiero que sepa que a partir de hoy cuenta con todo mi apoyo para zafarse de este asunto lo más pronto posible.

Candy se quedó más que sorprendida por las palabras de Jake. Al parecer Dorothy había tenido razón al decir que podía confía en uno de los guardaespaldas y quién mejor que Jake; el que parecía mandar sobre la pareja de guardias.

-en cuanto lleguemos debe mostrarse firme y segura a todo lo que diga. Le aviso que su esposo ya ha regresado de su viaje y está con un humor del diablo; al igual que su madre.

-gracias Jake. Lamento que te hayamos metido en este asunto- dijo Candy un poco más tranquila con respecto a lo que pensaba Jake pero un tanto nerviosa por lo que le esperaba en casa.

-no se preocupe. Le repito que haré todo lo que me pidan para que esto acabe pronto.

Tal como lo había dicho Jake en cuanto Candy puso un pie dentro de la casa pudo notar la tensión en la que se vivía.  
El primero en salir a recibirla fue Neil con la cara demacrada, sombría y furiosa.

-¡quieres explicarme dónde demonios estuviste todos estos días!- gritó tan pronto como vio a Candy.

-en el Hogar de Pony. Quería asegurarme que estuviera en el lugar donde yo lo dejé la última vez que estuve ahí.- contestó sin echarse para atrás, demostrando ser la valiente Candy que toda su vida había sido.

-¡y para eso tardaste tantos días!-volvió a gritar-

-sí- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros como si el asunto fuera lo más natural.

-¡te fuiste sin avisarme! ¡Sin pedirme permiso!-

Candy estalló en risas ante la cólera de Neil; a pesar de que se calzara un traje y hubiera sido capaz de chantajear a Candy para casarse con él seguía siendo un niño que hacía rabietas cuando algo no salía como lo planeaba.

-el hecho que sea tu esposa no quiere decir que sea tu esclava o tu prisionera. Lo dejamos muy claro aquella tarde en que me obligaste a casarme contigo. Soy tu esposa ante la gente; pero tú y yo solos no somos más que dos personas que se aborrecen.

Neil se quedó frío ante sus palabras. Esa Candy no era la que él había dejado en su casa días atrás. No era la mujer que se había quedado callada ante todo lo que él había dicho sobre acabar con Terry o el orfanato. Esa mujer era la fiera que él había conocido desde niño y que no se amedrentaba frente a los problemas. Neil tenía que admitir que esa era la Candy por la cual se sentía atraído pero también debía aceptar que lidiar con esa mujer iba a ser más difícil. Al parecer el chantaje principal ya no era efectivo y, por desgracia Neil tenía una carta más que jugar.

-tienes razón- dijo al fin- no sé qué fue lo que te pasó estos días pero parece que tienes ganas de iniciar una guerra que yo había querido evitar- sonrió con malicia y avanzó unos pasos hacia ella- espero que sepas lo que haces- le dijo en voz baja antes de dar media vuelta.

-¿me estás amenazando?- preguntó Candy tranquila.

-nunca lo haría- respondió con ironía mientras se perdía entre los pasillos de la casa.

La semana que comenzaba sería una de las más agitadas para Terry: al volver a Chicago tenía que darle un informe a Patty sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, claro que se abstendría de comentar esos momentos que sólo pertenecían a él y a Candy, pero había prometido decirle lo que acordara con el señor Cartwright y su plan para recuperar el hogar.

-¡trescientos mil dólares!- exclamó Patty llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito- tenemos poco tiempo para conseguir ese dinero si queremos que esto acabe pronto.

-lo sé. Por eso tengo que ir de inmediato a Nueva York a ver qué puedo conseguir- dijo Terry.

-Terry, no sé cómo te metiste en un asunto de trescientos mil dólares- dijo Patty negando con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo haría ella para conseguir al menos una parte de esa suma de dinero. Sabía que sus padres, por muy ricos que fueran y por mucho que la quisieran no le darían esa suma sin pedir explicaciones.

-todo esto es por Candy- dijo Terry serio y decidido.

-lo sé, lo sé- murmuró Patty- ¿cuándo te vas a Nueva York?- preguntó.

-ahora mismo. El tren sale en una hora, apenas y tengo tiempo- dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo. Un regalo de su padre que no se había atrevido a tirar o regalar desde la última vez que se habían visto.- volveré lo más pronto posible; aún tengo algo más qué hacer.

-mientras tanto yo me encargaré de conseguir ese dinero- dijo Patty levantándose de su asiento.

-¿perdón?- dijo Terry confundido.

-no pensaras que tú sólo vas a recuperar el Hogar de Pony- respondió con voz burlona-

-la verdad es que sí. No creí que tú...

-¡vamos Terry!- exclamó- tú lo dijiste: es por Candy.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo Terry prácticamente voló hacia la estación de trenes para llegar a Nueva York; tenía una idea y por Candy estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo y tragarse su orgullo.

La actriz Eleanor Baker, sentada en la sala de su lujosa casa miraba con detenimiento al hombre que tenía al frente: se veía acabado, la última vez que lo había visto aún parecía un hombre con fuerza y energía, pero al parecer eso se había esfumando en los últimos meses, después de todo la guerra era uno de sus mayores problemas al pertenecer a la realeza del reino británico.

-¿cómo está él?- preguntó Richard Grandchester cuando fue el momento de entablar una conversación.

-triunfando en lo que le gusta hacer- contestó ella- es un muchacho talentoso y no lo digo sólo porque es mi hijo- dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-me gustaría comprobarlo con mis propios ojos- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

-la gira en la que estaba ha tomado un receso así que tendrías que esperar hasta la próxima temporada si es que decide continuar- dijo Eleanor mientras removía su taza de té y ofrecía otra a Richard.

-¿a qué te refieres con sí decide continuar?- preguntó aceptando la taza que ella le ofrecía.

Eleanor respiró profundo y pensó sí debía contarle al padre de Terry lo que ella sabía sobre la situación de Candy y su hijo pero decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que Terry contara por su propia boca lo que pasaba.

-es una larga historia que no me corresponde a mi contar- respondió con delicadeza

-así que eso lo aprendió de ti- soltó Richard con sarcasmo.

-¿el qué?-

-ocultar lo que pasa- contestó- él nunca me decía una palabra de lo que le ocurría.

-habrá tenido una razón para ello-dijo Eleanor molesta sabiendo la clase de padre que había sido el duque para su hijo.

-nunca le di una- refutó- y cuando quería acercarme a él me mandaba al diablo.

-si para ti acercarte a tu hijo es enviarle costosos regalos de tus viajes me parece que no es una buena idea- dijo una voz que no era la de Eleanor; sino de Terry que había llegado a casa de su madre buscando un poco de apoyo.

-¡Terry!- exclamó la actriz levantándose rápidamente de su lugar para abrazar a su hijo- ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con ese tono de madre preocupada al que Terry ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-no tan bien como esperaba- dijo sincero- necesito que ocurra un milagro

-dime qué pasa Terry. No me asustes- dijo dándole por completo la espalda al duque para mirar de frente a su hijo.

-necesito dinero madre- dijo sintiendo cómo el orgullo que tenía de desprendía de su ser- todo se reduce al maldito dinero. Es la única manera de salvarla del nido de víboras en que está metida.

-¡Dios mío! Pero, explícate mejor.

-si Terrence, explícate- dijo el duque creyendo que su hijo estaba metido en un lío vulgar- para qué clase de mujer quieres dinero.

La gota que derramó el vaso fueron esas palabras dichas por el duque y Terry sin poder contenerse se abalanzó contra su padre con los puños levantados y le habría dado un buen golpe en el rostro si Eleanor no lo hubiese detenido.

-Terry no lo hagas- le dijo su madre mientras se interponía entre ambos hombres- y tú Richard no hables de algo que no sabes.

-¿qué tengo que saber? Que mi hijo, el futuro duque de Grandchester está al borde de la deshonra, el escándalo y la perdición- dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo con dolor de padre y orgullo de duque.

-lo único sur tienes que saber es que yo sí estoy luchando por la mujer que amo y que me importa poco lo que se diga de mi mientras ella esté a salvo- dijo Terry con una fría voz llena de rencor hacia su padre.

-¡Terry!- exclamó Eleanor con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

-es la verdad madre. Yo sí soy capaz de luchar por Candy y no dejaré que sufra por gente como... como el duque al que lo único que le importa es el dinero y el honor de un caballero ante la sociedad y no el honor que él mismo pueda tener.

-¿Candy?- repitió Richard- la misma chiquilla por la que abandonaste el colegio y huiste de casa.

-sí. La mujer que amo- respondió Terry ayudando a su madre a sentarse.

-¿qué pasa con ella? Creí que era de buena familia y que...

-¡otra vez con lo de buena familia!- exclamó Terry con ironía-

-¿qué pasa con ella?- repitió Richard sin hacer caso a las últimas palabras de su hijo.

-no es algo que te importe.

-a ti te importa y eso es suficiente- respondió Richard olvidando por completo el coraje que había sentido al imaginarse a su hijo metido en algo peor.

-¡ahora resulta que a su excelencia, el gran duque de Grandchester le importa lo que pasa con su hijo bastardo!-

-¡Terry, basta por favor! No hables así- intervino Eleanor quitándose con brusquedad las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas-

-lo siento madre. No quería ofenderte a ti- dijo cambiando su tono de voz para con ella.

-sólo, no vuelvas a decir eso y habla con tu padre.

-no hay nada de qué hablar.

-te equivocas- dijo el duque- no hice un viaje hasta aquí para quedarme callado ante ti- dijo recuperando su actitud y tono de voz autoritario de siempre; el duque de Grandchester había vuelto.

-bien; escuchemos qué tiene que decir su alteza- dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia para después dejarse caer en uno de los sillones.

-¡déjate ya de altanerías!- exclamó el duque al mismo tiempo que se sentaba- vine a hablar sobre tu futuro. Me parece que por mucho tiempo ya has hecho lo que has querido y es tiempo que vuelvas y tomes tu lugar como el próximo duque de Grandchester.

-¡yo nunca seré duque!-

-¡eres mi primogénito! ¡Es tu derecho!-

-¡declino el título!-

-¡no puedes hacer eso!

-sólo piénsalo, ¿qué va a decir toda la gente si se entera que el futuro duque ha estado actuando todo este tiempo? ¿No lo considerarían indigno?- dijo Terry con ironía.

-¿te importa mucho lo que digan?- preguntó utilizando la misma arma.

-me importa lo que quiero en la vida y eso es el teatro.

-y la señorita Andley- agregó el duque. Terry le miró fijamente mientras sacaba unos papeles- desde el día que te fuiste esto es lo que debiste haber recibido para mantenerte.- dijo mientras le tendía una especie de estado de cuenta.- no sé cuánto necesites pero esa es una cantidad considerable como para rechazarla.

-¿intentas comprarme?-

-intento hacer que veas las cosas con claridad. Piensa lo que les conviene a ti y a tu novia.

-no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto- dijo Terry

El duque no sabía a qué problema se enfrentaba Terry pero si se arreglaba con dinero ese no debía ser problema para su hijo; él era el heredero del título y haría hasta lo imposible porque tomara su lugar.

Desde que Terry era un adolescente detestaba la idea de algún día tener que ocupar el lugar de su padre y ahora que ya era un joven más responsable y objetivo sabía que sí aceptaba podría atacar con todas las armas posibles a Neil; sacar a Candy del problema y casarse con ella pero a qué costo; sacrificar su sueño, su independencia y tirar a la basura todo lo que había conseguido desde que había dejado Inglaterra.

-no espero que tomes una decisión en este momento. Sólo que consideres qué es lo mejor- finalizó el duque levantándose del lugar que había ocupado durante la disputa.- lamento lo ocurrido Eleanor, sabía que era un error buscar a Terry aquí.

-adiós- dijo Eleanor- duque de Grandchester-

Cuando el duque de Grandchester dejó la casa de Eleanor, Terry se derrumbó en brazos de su madre; en su rostro no había lágrimas pero en su mirada no había nada más que dolor ante todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Separarse una vez de Candy, ver morir a Susana, recuperar a Candy y enterarse que estaba casada con Neil; y para colmo, su padre había hecho acto de presencia después de tanto tiempo y había llegado para comprarlo y obligarlo a regresar a Inglaterra.

Eleanor no dijo nada y sólo abrazó a su hijo esperando que la tensión que tenía pasara pronto. Después de varios minutos Terry se calmó y le explicó a su madre lo que ocurría.

-¡vaya! Trescientos mil dólares- dijo Eleanor- me parece que la felicidad de Candy vale más que eso. No te preocupes Terry, te daré ese dinero, comprarás la propiedad y Candy estará libre de esa familia. Pero hay que hacer bien las cosas, ese muchacho deberá tener su merecido-

-me voy a encargar que eso pase madre, te lo aseguro-

-¡pero qué consejos te está dado tu madre!- exclamó Eleanor de pronto- Terry, escucha, la venganza nunca es buena, es lo más vil que pueda hacer una persona, vengarse.

-lo sé, pero la justicia es algo muy diferente- dijo Terry- no te preocupes madre, no haré nada de lo que me arrepienta.

-ese es mi hijo- sonrió la actriz- ahora dime ¿para cuándo quieres el dinero?

-sobre eso...no me lo tomes a mal pero no me gustaría que me lo dieras todo tú, yo buscaré un préstamo y lo que he ganado en la compañía no es poco. Admito que hace unos momentos estaba desesperado y quería conseguir ese dinero a como diera lugar pero, con la llegada del duque y su proposición... No quiero tomar el camino fácil y no esforzarme por algo que me importa tanto.

-Te entiendo, pero en ese caso considera todas tus opciones. Sé que es una decisión difícil pero piensa qué es lo mejor en este momento.

-lo haré madre. Gracias- dijo Terry recobrando la compostura- tengo que irme-

-¿te veré mañana?

-antes que vuelva a Chicago-

-¿tan pronto te irás?

-todavía tengo que encontrar a alguien.

-está bien. Te veré mañana- Eleanor sonrió y vio cómo su hijo comenzaba a salir de la estancia.

-por cierto, ¿cómo es que el duque llegó aquí?

-ni yo misma lo sé Terry, cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía en frente.

-sólo espero que no vuelva-

Terry salió de casa de su madre y comenzó a caminar hasta su auto pensando en la carta que había recibido de su padre la semana anterior en la que decía que quería hablar con él y que pronto estaría frente a su puerta para hablar como un par de caballeros.

-si a eso venía, mejor se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra y así no habría arriesgado su vida. ¡Por Dios! Hay una guerra qué no lo sabe.

Tres días después de la llegada de Candy a la mansión Leggan la seguridad parecía haber sido reforzada. Por órdenes de Neil, Jake no debía dejar sola a su esposa si decidía salir aunque sólo fuera al jardín o a cabalgar un rato.

-dime, Jake, ¿te armó Neil un escándalo tan grande como a mí?- preguntó Candy una mañana en la que paseaba por los jardines.

-no me gustaría repetir lo que dijo frente a usted- dijo Jake.

-fue grosero, entiendo y te pido una vez más perdón por meterte en esto.

-le he dicho que no se preocupe. Prefiero saber la verdad y ayudarla al menos en algo a ser cómplice de su esposo.

-¿sabe? Hay algo que me gustaría pedirle.

-lo que sea.

-el señor Leggan ha mejorado últimamente con algunos ejercicios que he estado practicando con él pero me gustaría escuchar el diagnóstico de un médico, otro que no sea el que ya le ha atendido. Así que por favor en cuanto puedas haz una cita con este doctor y pídele que venga- dijo Candy sacando una pequeña tarjeta de uno de los hospitales que conocía y donde sabía había muy buenos médicos.

-lo haré esta misma tarde, el señor Leggan me ha dicho que podemos tomarnos la tarde libre por la cena que habrá.

-¿la cena? ¿Cuál cena?- preguntó Candy.

-no lo sé señora.

-bueno, tal vez no estoy invitada a esa cena- Candy sonrió- mejor para mí.

Cuando Candy término su caminata y regresó a la casa se topó con Neil. Este detuvo su paso al verla y la contemplo de pies a cabeza; no llevaba un gran vestido pero con ese vestido color durazno simplemente se veía hermosa.

-¡al fin te encuentro!- dijo Neil- por la noche tendremos una cena especial. Viene un gran amigo de la familia y debes estar presente.

-¿quién es el invitado?-

-lo conocerás esta noche. A las ocho ya deberás estar lista.

-bien, te veo luego- dijo Candy dando media vuelta para subir a su habitación y escribir un par de cartas que necesitaba enviar.

Un largo vestido rosa con un decorado en su cuello en V; unas zapatillas a juego, los accesorios correctos y un bellísimo peinado hecho por Dorothy dejaron a Candy preparada para la velada y para conocer al invitado que al parecer tenía a todos los habitantes de cabeza, lo cual indicaba que era alguien importante.

Cuando Candy bajó a la sala encontró a los tres Leggan conversando y bebiendo unas copas de vino. Los tres voltearon a verla y después de mirarla de arriba a abajo continuaron con su charla.  
Candy respiró profundo y recordó sus primeros días en la mansión cuando todavía era una niña y todas las malas jugadas que le habían hecho los Leggan. Al parecer, después de tantos años había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

Un mayordomo entró a la sala seguido de un alto caballero norteamericano, no muy joven, tal vez rebasaba los cuarenta años, de cabello y ojos oscuros. Vestía un traje negro impecable hecho a la medida.

- el señor Woolrich-anunció el mayordomo y Candy se quedó paralizada. Aquel hombre era el mismo del que Terry le había hablado, el rival de Robert, el jefe de Terry.

-bienvenido Woolrich- Elisa fue la primera en hablar y recibir al invitado- me alegra que al fin te decidieras a venir- decía mientras se le colgaba del brazo- espero que recuerdes a mi madre, la señora Sarah Leggan- señaló a su madre y esta la saludó con cortesía.- a Neil, sería imposible no recordarlo y... a Candice, la esposa de Neil- señaló a cada uno y estos le saludaron.

-Candy, él es uno de los productores de teatro más exitosos del país- dijo Neil- es un gran amigo nuestro, ¿cierto Elisa?

-así es- sonrió la pelirroja.

-es un placer conocerla señora Leggan. Espero que le guste el teatro- saludó Woolrich besando la mano de Candy.

-me encanta señor Woolrich- sonrió Candy pensando en Terry- por favor solo llámeme Candy, si es amigo de mi esposo, espero que también lo sea mío.

-me parece que tememos los mismo deseos, Candy- sonrió el productor y la joven hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Hola a todas, sé que merezco un buen regaño por la tardanza y no es excusa pero me parece que necesitan una explicación ¿cierto? bueno, pasa que entré a la escuela después de unas buenas vacaciones y el trabajo se me acumuló y mi tiempo simplemente se esfumó y otra es que tuve un accidente que me ha tenido en cama por casi una semana por eso es que apenas pude publicar este capítulo, les pido una disculpa y si deciden continuar con esta historia espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias a: Conny de Grandchester (no me suicidaré con galletas de animalitos), Chiara Polairix Edelstein (liberaremos a Candy, lo prometo), Ana (lamento la demora, espero continues), Ana de G (pronto veremos mas de los Clark, es promesa)

gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia. un saludo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Después de terminar la cena y beber café en la sala Candy esperaba poder retirarse a sus habitaciones sin ningún problema pero Woolrich la tenía envuelta en una charla que no tenía fin y al parecer nadie estaba cansado ya que tanto el invitado como los tres Leggan charlaban sin parar a pesar de que el reloj marcaba poco más de las once de la noche.

-espero no aburrirla- dijo de pronto Woolrich cuando se puso a hablar de su último proyecto en el mundo teatral.

-para nada- sonrió Candy- me resulta fascinante como habla usted del teatro- dijo tomando un sorbo de café- nunca había oído a nadie hablar así; tan...apasionadamente sobre este arte.

-me halaga y me ofende al mismo tiempo- dijo Woolrich esbozando una sonrisa.

-no ha sido mi intención.

-¡oh no! No se disculpe. Pocas veces puedo conocer a alguien tan honesto como lo es usted y por eso me atrevo a decirle algo que a nadie le he contado.

Candy enarcó una ceja sorprendida por la pronta confianza que Woolrich le daba ya que apenas llevaban unas horas de conocerse.

-para mi próximo proyecto teatral planeo llevar a un par de grandes estrellas hasta la cima.

-¿son conocidos?- preguntó Candy curiosa.

-se están haciendo de una buena fama y se rumora que son pareja así que eso se debe aprovechar. Estoy seguro que ha escuchado los nombres: Terrence Grandchester y Karen Claise- dijo Woolrich.

-los conozco y tiene razón, están teniendo éxito últimamente pero me parece que bajo la dirección de otro gran director y productor ¿no es así?-

-Robert es sólo un aficionado que sólo piensa en lo que se dará en el escenario y no lo que pueden dar sus actores fuera de este, por eso es que algunos de ellos han decidido trabajar en mi compañía- respondió el director de manera despectiva.

-¿y cree que ese par acepte trabajar con usted?- preguntó Candy.

-¡no veo motivo para no hacerlo!- exclamó- además, yo me encargaré de que acepten.

-¡vaya! Admiro su determinación y confianza en sí mismo- dijo Candy creyendo que perdía la cordura y que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritarle al director que Terry no se dejaría embaucar por el afamando productor Woolrich, pero por fortuna supo controlarse y no hizo nada más que seguir el hilo de la conversación.- y supongo que ya ha hablado con ellos-

-sólo con la señorita Claise a la que tuve la fortuna de conocer hace poco en Nueva York. Pero el joven Grandchester es difícil de encontrar, según me han dicho últimamente ha viajado mucho y es imposible acudir a la casualidad para encontrarle.

-me parece que ha hablado de más señor Woolrich. Si hubiera aquí algún periodista estoy seguro que mañana saldría nuestra conversación en los periódicos- lo interrumpió Candy sabiendo que alguno de los tres Leggan escuchaban la conversación y que podrían sacar conclusiones no tan erróneas sobre lo que Terry hacía.

-¡tiene razón! Espero que esto quede entre nosotros- dijo el productor

-desde luego- sonrió Candy echando una mirada por la estancia en el momento justo en que Elisa, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se acercaba a ellos y sacaba a bailar a Woolrich la música que recientemente habían puesto.

Woolrich se levantó de su lugar y como todo un caballero ofreció su brazo a Elisa para comenzar a bailar, justo ahí, en la sala.

-veo que te atraen los aficionados al teatro- escuchó la voz de Neil que se acercaba por detrás- supongo que sí yo fuera actor también me tomarías en cuenta- dijo en voz baja al momento en que se sentaba.

-sigue soñando Neil, ni siquiera así te habría volteado a mirar- dijo Candy sin borrar la sonrisa de ironía de su rostro.

-y aun así estás casada conmigo- agregó Neil- dime, ¿de qué tanto has hablado con él?- preguntó señalando al invitado que sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Elisa.

-cosas de teatro, como bien lo has dicho, es un aficionado que no habla más que de eso.

-supongo entonces que te habrá hablado sobre sus grandes estrellas que aún brillan en los espectaculares y los afiches.

-un poco-

-y sobre las estrellas caídas que lo han rechazado-

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Candy frunciendo el ceño

-¡lo olvidaba! Ese hombre que ves allá es famoso por convertir a los actores mediocres en grandes estrellas de teatro. Pero también es temido por terminar con la carrera de varios de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando estos se atreven a rechazarlo. Dime algo, ¿has odio hablar de Amanda Caine?-

Candy negó con la cabeza y comenzó a entender de qué iba toda esa reunión. Era solamente una amenaza o una advertencia más para que ella siguiera al lado de Neil.

-no me sorprende, yo sólo he escuchado su nombre algunas veces. Pues bien, ella era una magnífica actriz; en verdad dicen que tenía un talento inigualable y cuando Woolrich quiso contratarla para una obra ella se negó. Nadie sabe el motivo; pero comenzó a decir cosas horribles sobre él y Woolrich tuvo que encargarse de aquellas difamaciones. Para no aburrirte con detalles basta decir que ahora ella es simplemente la esposa de un profesor de arte y que nadie del medio artístico la recuerda.- Neil terminó su discurso y bebió un largo trago de alcohol.

-¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?- preguntó Candy apretando los puños sobre su regazo.

-por nada. Sólo quería charlar contigo- respondió indiferente.

-¿charlar o lanzar una nueva amenaza?

-¡vamos Candy! Ya te he dicho que yo nunca podría amenazarte- dijo al momento que se levantaba para ir a servirse otra copa- por cierto, Woolrich es muy buen amigo de Elisa y estoy seguro que no dudaría en hacer lo que ella le pida.

-sí, ya veo que son íntimos amigos- dijo Candy mirando a la pareja que reía y bailaba frente a ellos.

Después de un par de piezas Woolrich llevó a Elisa hasta el otro extremo de la sala y se puso a charlar con ella con entera confianza ya que la señora Leggan se había retirado minutos antes con la excusa que estaba sumamente cansada.

-Woolrich, deja de decir esas cosas- dijo Elisa sonrojada- recuerda que estás en mi casa

-¡vamos! No te enfades- rio Woolrich- y dime ¿desde cuándo me llamas por mi apellido y no por mi nombre?-

-sabes que Ethan no me gusta tanto como Woolrich- respondió Elisa coqueta.

-si estas fueran otras circunstancias estoy seguro que te sería más fácil llamarme Ethan- dijo él lanzando algo similar a un suspiro-

-¡basta! Puede escucharte- dijo Elisa señalando ligeramente con la cabeza el lugar que ocupaba Candy.

-tu cuñada es una mujer maravillosa. Sabe mucho de teatro-

-es sólo una dama de establo- dijo la pelirroja molesta- no tiene nada de gracia, de elegancia o de maravillosa. No sé qué es lo que hace para que todos caigan rendidos a sus pies-

-¡vaya! Noto cierta envidia hacia ella- dijo Ethan burlón.

-¿yo?, ¿De ella?, ¡Por favor!, No me hagas reír-

-tus gestos lo dicen todo- se mofó Woolrich- pero no hablemos de ella, no quiero que te enojes y canceles tus visitas a mi humilde hogar-

-¡cierra ya la boca!- dijo Elisa más molesta que antes y Woolrich comenzó a reír sin parar.

* * *

Por la mañana y después de ocuparse de algunas cosas de su casa Patty decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Le avisó a su abuela y ya que esta estaba ocupada con algunas cosas salió sin ningún problema a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Stear, pero al parecer cada día que pasaba la joven lo asimilaba un poco más y se hacía a la idea que nunca volvería a ver a su querido inventor; su mejor amigo, su primer novio y su primer amor.

Cada mañana, al despertar Patty decía una oración por él y pedía que algún día su corazón pudiera aceptar por completo la pérdida y una vez que pasara su duelo y su dolor pudiera ser completamente feliz en su vida.

Cuando el automóvil que la llevaba se detuvo frente a una tienda a la que había ordenado la llevara salió de su mente el triste recuerdo de Stear y sobre poniéndose al dolor hizo las compras que debía.

-¿señorita O'Brien?- escuchó la voz de una mujer que la llamaba.

-si- dijo dudosa mientras reconocía el rostro de la mujer que le hablaba.

-soy la señora Clark, nos conocimos en casa de su amiga, la señora Leggan.- dijo la mujer.

-¡claro! Disculpe que no la reconociera, soy muy distraída- se disculpó

-descuide-

sonrió la mujer y dio inicio a una agradable conversación en la que Patty y su abuela fueron invitadas a una cena esa misma noche en casa de la familia Clark.

-estarán mi esposo, mi hijo, su esposa y mi nieto- dijo después de darle la dirección- me encantaría que viniera, la primera vez que nos vimos se lo prometió a mi nieto, Christian.

-estaremos encantadas de ir- dijo Patty educadamente

-¡excelente! Entonces nos vemos por la noche- dijo la mujer emocionada mientras se despedía de Patty.

Convencer a la abuela Martha de ir a la cena no fue cosa difícil. Difícil fue elegir un vestido adecuado para la ocasión que fuera formal y elegante pero no demasiado llamativo.

-¿estás lista Patty?- preguntó su abuela llamando a la puerta.

-¡un segundo!- dijo la joven poniéndose el pendiente que le faltaba en la oreja.- ahora sí, vamos- sonrió satisfecha ante el espejo y salió de la casa junto con su abuela.

La mansión de la familia Clark, como era de esperarse se encontraba en una de las zonas más lujosas de Chicago. Era enorme, elegante y conservadora. En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidas por el mayordomo, quien tomó sus abrigos y las condujo a la sala principal donde estaban ya los señores Clark y el joven Christian que al ver llegar a las invitadas se puso en seguida de pie y fue a recibirlas con toda la cortesía que las damas merecían.

-me alegra volver a verla- dijo el muchacho al momento de besar el dorso de la mano de Patty; ella se sonrojó por los nervios que el muchacho le provocaba y presentó a su abuela- un gusto conocerla señora- saludó Christian a la mujer.

-igualmente joven- dijo la anciana.

Las presentaciones correspondientes se hicieron. La señora Amanda Clark se presentó a la abuela Martha y así lo hizo su esposo el señor Jonathan Clark; un hombre mayor, de piel no muy morena, ojos verdes y un bigote aún negro que lo hacían parecer un simpático hombre.

-mi esposa y mi nieto no han dejado de hablar de usted y de la señora Leggan.- dijo Jonathan Clark una vez que todos se sentaron en la sala a disfrutar de unos aperitivos.

-¡abuelo!- exclamó Christian

-lamento decir que es la verdad- intervino la señora Clark- desde aquel día en que conocí a su amiga en el teatro quedé maravillada con su manera de ser. Es un poco reservada cuando se encuentra en un lugar concurrido pero aquella tarde en que me tomé el atrevimiento de visitarla sin previo aviso pude conocerla un poco más-

-y se habrá dado cuenta que es un ángel- dijo la abuela Martha- que vive en el infierno- dijo para sí misma.

-por supuesto- dijeron los dos Clark y parte de la charla se trató sobre la gran amiga de Patty, Candy y cómo se hicieron tan cercanas.

-me parece que hay que invitarla algún día a la casa para que pueda conocerla- dijo el señor Clark sonriendo por algunas anécdotas que Patty contó.

-por mi encantada de hacerlo- sonrió la señora Clark al momento en que su hijo, el padre de Christian llegaba a la sala acompañado de su bella esposa.

El señor Clark acompañó a la abuela Martha y a su esposa al comedor mientras Christian hacía lo propio con Patty y detrás de ellos entraban los padres de este que después de las presentaciones habían pedido pasar ya al comedor.

La cena transcurrió en completa armonía. La familia Clark era demasiado alegre y transparente como para comportarse de manera presuntuosa.  
A pesar de los negocios que tenían durante la cena no se habló de ellos. Sólo de elogios a la comida, experiencias por parte de los más viejos, recuerdos de los viajes hechos por todos y cada uno de ellos y lamentablemente, sobre los recuerdos de cómo era todo antes de la guerra.

-me parece que todo esto ya ha cobrado demasiadas vidas- dijo el padre de Christian- aunque pasen cien años nunca lograré entender cómo es que hay gente matándose entre sí sin razón alguna.

-algunos lo hacen para defender su país- dijo Patty- por su familia y su patria arriesgan su vida.

-tal vez, pero todo eso no sería necesario si los hombres no fuéramos un montón de brutos salvajes que piensan arreglar todo con violencia, con engaños y con venganzas tontas- dijo un tanto molesto, ya no recordando la guerra sino la muerte de su hermano.

Un breve silencio incómodo se hizo después de esta charla. Todos los presentes tenían ideas y recuerdos diferentes sobre lo que ocurría afuera y el miedo, la ira, la impotencia y la desesperación se hicieron presentes en cada uno de ellos.

-pasemos a la sala a tomar el café- dijo la señora Clark después de unos breves instantes de silencio- no echemos a perder esta noche.

Todos sonrieron y aceptaron de buena gana el cambio propuesto y, una vez de vuelta en la sala la charla continuó siendo más alegre.

-en verdad me alegra que viniera- dijo Christian a Patty cuando tuvo oportunidad de sentarse a su lado para conversar ya que los más viejos habían comenzado a hablar de cosas que simplemente no interesaban a los jóvenes.- esperaba encontrarla de nuevo para poder invitarla a cenar y mire, mi abuela ha tenido más suerte.

-¿qué cosas dice?- sonrió Patty-

-por favor llámeme Christian, detesto las formalidades entre gente tan joven.

-de acuerdo Christian, pero, en ese caso dime Patty. A mí tampoco me gustan ese tipo de cosas, creo que es algo que aprendí de Candy.

-me alegra saber que mi familia no es la única- sonrió el joven- mi abuelo dice que el respeto y la hipocresía es algo que solemos confundir a menudo.

-entiendo lo que es eso- dijo Patty- ¿quién es él?- preguntó señalando el cuadro familiar que descansaba arriba de la chimenea.

-¡ya has reconocido a mi padre y a mi abuelo!- dijo Christian- el otro caballero es mi tío Joseph, murió hace muchos años junto con su esposa de una manera trágica- respondió el muchacho.

-lo siento, no quise...

-descuida, no sabías- la calmó ante su nerviosismo, al parecer Patty no cambiaría en ese aspecto- mis tíos fueron asesinados hace mucho tiempo, justo después del nacimiento de mi prima yo era prácticamente un bebé.

-no sabía que tenías una prima.

-por desgracia desapareció al mismo tiempo que ellos murieron. Ni mis abuelos ni mis padres tuvieron oportunidad de conocerla-

-¡es horrible!- dijo Patty estremeciéndose

-sí que lo es-

Patty cambió el tema de la conversación ya que hablar sobre la desaparecida prima de Christian era un asunto delicado para tratar la primera vez que se veían después de haberse conocido. Christian aceptó con gusto el giro repentino y comenzó a hacer preguntas a Patty exclusivamente sobre ella y así supo cuál era su escritor favorito, su lugar favorito en el mundo, su postre y comida preferido, sus flores e incluso los aromas que más disfrutaba la jovencita.

Cuando fue el momento Patty, junto con su abuela se despidieron de la familia Clark y volvieron a su casa satisfechas por haber pasado una espléndida velada en compañía de dichas personas.

-son muy agradables- dijo la abuela- no son como todo el mundo de payasos que tus padres suelen frecuentar-

-¡abuela!- exclamó Patty riendo- no deberías hablar así, algunos de esos "payasos" como tú les dices son amigos tuyos ¿no?-

-no cariño- dijo la abuela con ternura- ese tipo de gente no es mi amiga. De hecho creo que solo lo son Candy, tú y ahora esta familia-

-¿te das cuenta lo parecidos que son los Clark con Candy?- preguntó de pronto- no les gustan las formalidades aunque las aceptan. No son pretensiosos. Son agradables, simpáticos y…

-y todos tienen ojos verdes, ¿lo notaste?-

-solo los de Christian- respondió sonrojándose- tiene unos ojos muy…- bajó la mirada más avergonzada- ¡pero qué cosas digo!

-me parece que ese muchacho te ha sorprendido mucho- dijo Martha con una pícara sonrisa.

-no… es solo que…

-¡vamos! No tienes por qué avergonzarte- dijo la abuela acariciando la mejilla de su nieta- eres joven y no tiene nada de malo que te suceda esto. Además, me parece que ese muchacho es una muy buena persona y ya que tú no has dicho en tu lista que los Clark, y en especial uno es atractivo yo lo diré: ¡ese Christian Clark es un joven muy apuesto!- exclamó emocionada como si la joven fuese ella

-¡abuela!- se quejó Patty poniéndose un poco más roja y riendo por dentro.

* * *

_Querido Terry_

_La fiesta del Hogar de Pony fue maravillosa; me habría encantado que te quedaras a mi lado y conocieras mejor a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony._  
_Espero que algún día podamos ir juntos y no tener que actuar a escondidas como lo hicimos estos días. No me mal entiendas, los días que pasamos juntos en aquella cabaña han sido los mejores de mi vida: desde el picnic y la lluvia hasta esas noches en que dormimos juntos._

_No sabes cuánto ansío poder volver a esa casita y estar de nuevo a tu lado como aquella primera noche. Tal vez te burles, pero con tan sólo recordarlo me pongo a reír como una tonta y las ganas de verte se hacen más fuertes._

_Las cosas aquí con los Leggan no van tan mal; Neil reprendió a Jake por haberme dejado ir al hogar pero a él parece no importarle. No sé qué tanto le habrán dicho Patty y tú pero ahora Jake es un amigo más en esta casa de locos, incluso le he pedido ayuda para buscar un buen médico que atienda al señor Leggan, como te dije esa noche está enfermo pero creo que puedo ayudarlo a que se recupere pronto._

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte pero creo que será mejor que espere hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, me será más fácil demostrarte lo que quiero decirte que hacerlo con palabras._

_Cuídate mucho._  
_Siempre tuya_  
_Candy._

Candy revisó una vez más la carta y pronto la tuvo en un sobre, lista para ser enviada. La había escrito el día anterior pero no había pedido que se enviara ya que Neil había estado todo el día en casa, pero aquella mañana él ya se había ido y podía pedirle a Dorothy, sin ningún problema que la pusiera en el correo para que llegara lo más pronto posible a su destinatario. Y tuvo suerte, ya que cuando salió de su habitación para buscar a Dorothy ella iba subiendo las escaleras. La llamó para que entrara a su recamara y después de dos minutos ambas salieron riendo.

-por favor pon pronto esa carta en el correo- dijo Candy una vez más.

-lo haré de inmediato- asintió Dorothy.

-¡un momento!- gritó una voz, la voz de Sara Leggan- ¡déjame ver esa carta!- dijo al momento en que se acercaba a las dos jóvenes- ¡no escuchaste!- gritó a Dorothy- ¡quiero ver esa carta! ¡Dámela!- extendió la mano y la mucama no supo qué hacer; miró a Candy con nerviosismo pero la rubia parecía de plomo, no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo.

-dásela Dorothy- dijo respirando profundamente.

* * *

**Hola chicas, gracias por leer este capítulo y por seguir en esta historia:**

Lulú Grandchester; hola y bienvenida, gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, espero te guste. Un saludo

Ana de G: ¡hola! Creo que ya se está poniendo algo raro todo esto, pero prometo arrglarlo todo para tener un buen final (para los que se lo merezcan) un saludo y gracias por leer

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: ¡hola! ¡perfecto! Esas son las porrar que necesitamos. Un saludo

Ana: hola, gracias ya estoy mejor, al parecer el no hacer nada me dio un poco de tiempo para poder publicar este capítulo, a ver qué te parece. En cuanto a tanta complicación poco a poco se va a ir acomodando todo este asunto.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

_Querida Patty_

_Solo te escribo para decirte que pasé unos días maravillosos en el Hogar de Ponny. Los niños, la Hermana María y la Señorita Ponny se alegraron mucho con mi llegada y te agradecen por los regalos que has estado mandando –aunque yo no sabía que lo hicieras- incluso me pidieron que un día no muy lejano te lleve conmigo al hogar para que puedan agradecerte en persona lo que has hecho y debo decir que es una gran idea y que a mí también me gustaría agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí que tú sabes bien que es más de lo que alguna vez imaginé._

_Por todo esto me gustaría invitarte la próxima semana a dar un pequeño paseo por Chicago; tiene mucho tiempo que no recorro las calles de la ciudad y me gustaría distraerme un poco. _

_Espero pronto tu respuesta._

_Candy_

La señora Leggan terminó de leer la nota y molesta por no haber encontrado nada peor para culpar a Candy por algo la regresó a su sobre y se la tendió a Dorothy que estaba más nerviosa que la misma Candy por la situación.

-¿pretendes volver a irte?- preguntó Sara con voz tranquila

-sí- respondió la joven sin emoción alguna

-¿y mi esposo?- preguntó pensando en las atenciones que Candy le daba y que a ella la libraban de toda obligación para con el enfermo

-mañana hablaré con un doctor que me dirá el verdadero estado de salud del señor Leggan y tal vez dentro de poco tiempo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes- contestó Candy

La señora Leggan no dijo nada más y siguió su camino hasta descender por las escaleras mientras que Candy y Dorothy permanecían en la planta alta en silencio hasta que estuvieron seguras de poder hablar.

-¡no sabes cuánto me asusté!- exclamó Dorothy llevándose una mano al pecho

-¡descuida!- Candy sonrió- somos más inteligentes que ellos. Ahora dame esa carta para que le ponga un sobre nuevo y cuida que nadie vea el otro sobre.

Un par de horas más tarde ambas cartas, la que iba dirigida a Terry y que la señora Leggan no tuvo oportunidad de leer y la nota para Patty salían de la jurisdicción de los Leggan con rumbo a sus destinatarios.

Al momento de recibir la correspondencia Patty reenvió una de las cartas a Terry y leyó la que fue escrita para ella. Para cualquiera que la leyera las palabras de Candy carecían de valor y sentido pero para Patty fueron una gran noticia y un alivio. Candy había disfrutado de sus días a solas con Terry y algunas de las cosas que Patty y la abuela Martha habían enviado al orfelinato continuamente desde semanas atrás habían servido para algo, porque lo que Candy decía en su nota era verdad.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Patty respondió de inmediato la carta y prometió a Candy ir a recogerla pronto para pasar todo el día juntas ya que ella tenía algo muy importante que contarle.

-señorita, llegó un paquete para usted- dijo una mucama mientras Patty terminaba su carta-

-¿qué es?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del papel.

-flores- respondió la mucama- están en la sala. ¿quiere que se las traiga?-

-¿flores?- repitió Patty- ¿segura?- la mujer asintió y Patty se levantó de su lugar- vamos a verlas- dijo sin creer todavía que alguien le hubiese mandado flores. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacía.

Bajaron la escalera y llegaron hasta el recibidor donde descansaba un gran ramo de flores en una mesa- Patty sonrió emocionada y buscó alguna nota que dijera de quién venía el regalo. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que una pequeña tarjeta blanca se asomaba entre las flores.

_"por aceptar mi invitación a comer mañana por la tarde"_

-¿invitación? ¿qué invitación?- se preguntó Patty

-¡ah! También venía este sobre con las flores- dijo la mucama tendiéndole un sobre blanco. Patty lo abrió y encontró otra nota.

_"te invito a comer mañana a las tres de la tarde. Pasaré por tu casa. Si aceptas, las flores son tuyas"_

_Christian_

-no puedo creerlo- murmuró Patty mientras se sonrojaba y apretaba la tarjeta contra su pecho- ayúdame a buscar algo que ponerme para mañana- pidió a la mucama que la miraba feliz- y pon esas flores en agua, no queremos que se marchiten pronto- agregó pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por los pétalos.

-sí señorita, en seguida- asintió la mucama.

Los viajes de Terry entre Nueva York y Chicago lo tenían peor que no haber dormido durante toda su vida. Se le veía cansado, de mal humor pero también sereno y paciente con respecto a la situación en que vivía. Recibir la carta de Candy lo motivó un poco más para averiguar algo sobre Albert durante esa semana y a pensar con la cabeza fría la proposición de su padre, aunque esta última tarea era la que más le estaba costando trabajo ya que él no quería aceptar el título de duque y entregar su vida a Inglaterra y ser esclavo de la política, sin embargo si aceptaba tendría el dinero suficiente para recuperar el Hogar de Ponny, pagar un juicio de divorcio y aun así el dinero le sobraría y, una vez más volvía al mismo punto, el dinero. Era verdad que todo el mundo se movía con dinero y los Leggan no eran la excepción a la regla y…

-¡qué estúpido he sido!- se gritó después de mucho tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto- ¡lo hicieron por su dinero! ¡Por el dinero de los Andley!-

Aunque tal vez para muchos fuera obvio desde un principio lo último que Terry había pensado sobre el matrimonio de Candy con Neil era que este se hubiera efectuado por dinero. Candy, al ser un miembro de la familia Andley, por ley tenía derecho a recibir una gran cantidad de dinero al cumplir veintiún años y, aunque aún faltaba mucho para que ella cumpliera esa edad ella tenía ese dinero asegurado y si se casaba todo debería ser administrado por su esposo si es que ella aceptaba esto.

-todo lo que le hicieron firmar el día de la boda no fue solo el acta de matrimonio era también que cedía sus derechos a Neil- molesto tomó sus llaves para salir de su departamento pero en ese momento unos insistentes golpes llamaron a su puerta. Terry abrió y encontró a su madre alterada, pálida y temblorosa.

-¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Terry de inmediato tomándola en sus brazos para que no cayera.

-tu padre- dijo entre sollozos- está en el hospital-

-¡qué! ¿Por qué?- exclamó confundido y asustado

-un accidente. Lo atropellaron- respondió Eleanor y cuando se dio cuenta Terry ya la llevaba del brazo hasta llegar a su coche. Le preguntó en qué hospital estaba y en menos de un minuto Terry ya iba en camino.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Terry dio su nombre y de inmediato le dieron razón del estado de salud de su padre. Había sido un accidente, como Eleanor había dicho, que lo había dejado inconsciente y con unas costillas rotas. Tendría que permanecer unos cuántos días en observación y sería dado de alta después.

-¿puedo verlo?- preguntó Terry

-no, ahora está descansando. Una enfermera le dirá cuando puedan entrar- respondió el médico que había resuelto las dudad de Terry y su madre.

-¿cómo te enteraste de su accidente?- preguntó Terry minutos después cuando se encontraron a solas-

-tenía mi nombre y mi dirección escrito en una tarjeta que llevaba encima y como no vino con nadie más me llamaron a mí en cuanto supieron quién era- respondió Eleanor.

Terry asintió y no dijo más. Tenía la cabeza llena de cosas en qué pensar como para hacer un interrogatorio a su madre. Una hora más tarde un par de policías llegaron al hospital e informaron al hijo del duque que la persona que había atropellado a su padre se encontraba bajo custodia y que estaba dispuesto a hacerse responsable por el daño que causó.

Se firmaron algunos documentos y los policías pidieron que se les comunicara lo más pronto posible cuando el duque despertara para poder tomarle su declaración y continuar con el proceso adecuado. Al final estos se fueron y una vez más Terry y Eleanor se quedaron solos en el hospital cuidando del duque.

-iré por algo de tomar- dijo ella de pronto y desapareció de la sala de espera.

Terry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, se echó para atrás y dejó caer las manos sobre sus muslos. Su vida comenzaba a ser un desastre tras otro y él no entendía por qué. Primero había estado lo de Susana, pero con el tiempo todo había cambiado. Después se había reencontrado con Candy y se llevaba la noticia que había sido obligada a casarse con Neil. La desaparición de Albert, el dinero y ahora el accidente de su padre. Era demasiado y él ya no sabía si podría soportar un día más.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a varias personas que también estaban en la sala; algunas con las caras largas, tristes, cansadas y desesperadas. Él no era el único que sufría.

-señorita, ¿cómo está el señor Andley?- preguntó una voz masculina a una enfermera.

-mejor, señor Johnson- respondió la mujer- sigue descansando pero ya está mejor-

Terry levantó la vista y buscó al dueño de esa voz que se le hacía un tanto familiar. Sí, hace mucho tiempo que la había escuchado pero nunca la había olvidado. El señor Johnson era un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta años, cabellos y bigote negros, erguido, fuerte vestido de traje. Llevaba unas carpetas en una mano y un abrigo negro en el antebrazo. Sin duda era el señor Johnson que acompañó a Candy en el barco cuando la conoció.

-bien. Entraré a verlo- dijo serio mientras comenzaba a caminar

El joven actor lo siguió con la mirada y vio cómo se perdía en uno de los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos. Confundido se preguntó si había escuchado bien y si el señor Andley en verdad estaba en ese mismo hospital. Buscó a la enfermera con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarla así que volvió su vista al mismo lugar en que el señor Johnson había desaparecido y esperó volver a verlo pero, por desgracia no tuvo suerte porque su madre llegó y como a un niño lo obligó a salir de la sala y comer algo para después de un par de horas más entrar a ver al duque de Grandchester.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Terry en cuanto lo vio despierto

-bien, gracias- respondió el duque haciendo una mueca de dolor-

-¿recuerdas qué pasó?-

-sí… creo- dijo con un poco de duda- ¿me atropellaron?- preguntó

-sí- dijo Terry- la persona que lo hizo está dispuesta a pagar los daños, aunque no fue nada grave-

-¡qué sorpresa!- exclamó el duque- hablaremos de eso luego.

-no podemos dejarlo para después. Un par de agentes de la policía vendrán pronto a tomar tu declaración para que todo proceda como es debido. Espero que no quieras la cabeza del culpable servida en una bandeja para la cena-

-¿por quién me tomas?- exclamó enojado el padre de Terry- si aceptó su culpa y si fue un accidente no tengo por qué tomar represalias-

-¡vaya! ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Terry con ironía

-hijo, no quiero discutir ahora-

-¿hijo? ¡Sí que te golpeaste fuerte!- dijo con el mismo tono de burla- pero tienes razón, no te hace bien discutir. Llamaré al médico- dijo dando media vuelta para salir.

-espera. ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?- preguntó el duque

-no- respondió Terry sin girar a ver a su padre. Salió de la habitación y minutos después entró el médico que atendía al duque.

Eleanor y Terry esperaron afuera de la habitación. La actriz estaba más tranquila y no paraba de decir que habían tenido mucha suerte. Terry solo asentía con la cabeza y, ya que su padre estaba mejor comenzaba a sacar conjeturas sobre la presencia del señor Andley en el hospital.

La tarde fue cayendo y nuevas personas comenzaron a rondar por todo el lugar. Terry miraba con detenimiento a todos con la esperanza de ver a George Johnson pero no vio nada y hubo una hora en la que tuvo que irse del hospital. Su padre estaba bien, así que no tenía caso que se quedara. Llevó a su madre a su casa y él volvió a su departamento cansado.

A la mañana siguiente volvió al hospital en compañía de los dos policías que querían la declaración del duque y tanto ellos como el joven actor se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que el duque de Grandchester no quería presentar cargos contra la persona. "fue solo un accidente" dijo una y otra vez hasta que los policías se fueron.

El médico dijo que al día siguiente sería dado de alta y que debía guardar reposo en su casa. El duque pensó que sería un tanto incómodo tener que estar solo en el hotel pero no había más remedio. Cuando salió Terry lo llevó en su auto no al hotel, sino al departamento de este.

-no es el lujo al que estás acostumbrado pero será mejor que te quedes en un lugar donde pueda cuidarte- dijo Terry tranquilo, sin ninguna emoción que sobresaliera.

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó el duque- no quiero importunar tus asuntos.

-estarás mejor aquí- repitió Terry- esta es tu habitación. Yo dormiré en el sofá. Si necesitas algo sólo pídelo.- dijo mientras ayudaba a su padre a recostarse en su cama.

-gracias Terry- dijo el duque en voz baja- gracias hijo

-descansa papá- dijo Terry sin pensar en lo que acababa de decir y en lo mucho que eso significaba para el duque.

Eleanor los visitó horas más tarde. Llevó algunas cosas que Richard Grandchester pudiera necesitar y llenó la alacena de su hijo que se encontraba vacía gracias a los constantes viajes que venía haciendo entre Nueva York y Chicago.

-mamá, ¿te importaría quedarte un par de horas? Tengo que salir- dijo Terry una vez que se aseguró que su padre descansaba.

-claro hijo- respondió Eleanor sin muchas ganas de querer quedarse con el padre de su hijo.

Terry sabía lo que su madre sentía, pero en ese momento necesitaba que alguien se quedara con su padre si él quería averiguar si el famoso señor Andley estaba hospitalizado y si él había permitido que Candy se casara con Neil.

Volvió al hospital y contó con la suerte de toparse casi de frente con George Johnson. Terry lo interceptó y se presentó educadamente, aunque no había necesidad de ello ya que George no olvidaba nunca un rostro y sabía perfectamente quién era Terry.

-no sé si escuché mal, pero creo que el señor Andley está aquí- dijo Terry sin rodeos.

-por favor no se lo comente a nadie- dijo George nervioso- es un asunto delicado-

-¿el señor está bien?-

-no, tuvo un accidente hace unos meses que lo dejaron en un estado terrible.

-¿antes o después de permitir que la señorita Candy se casara con Neil Leggan?- preguntó Terry

-¡qué!- exclamó George olvidando que se encontraba en un hospital- ¡de qué está hablando!-

-¿me dirá que no sabe que la señorita Andley ahora está casada con Neil Leggan?-

-me parece que usted está confundido, la señorita Candy no puede estar casada con el joven Neil. Eso es ridículo. ¿Quién le ha dicho semejante tontería?

-la misma Candy- respondió Terry dudando un poco- el señor Andley lo ordenó

-¡claro que no!- gritó George- el señor Andley ha estado mucho tiempo lejos y yo sé que él nunca ordenó eso. ¡Debe haber un error!

George y Terry discutieron por largo rato sobre la veracidad del asunto. Terry repetía una y otra vez que Candy estaba casada y que el señor Andley había ordenado dicho matrimonio y George se empecinaba en negarlo dando argumentos muy convincentes pero que se veían aniquilados con las pruebas presentadas por Terry.

-todo esto es un erroR y se arreglará lo más pronto posible. Se lo aseguro- dijo George molesto, confundido y preocupado. Ya bastante tenía con la salud del representante de la familia y ahora se sumaba el disparate y la evidente farsa del matrimonio de la hija adoptiva del señor Andley.

-¡claro que se arreglará! Y de eso me estoy encargando yo- agregó Terry molesto después de escuchar las últimas palabras de George-

-¿de qué habla?-

Terry no sabía si confiar o no en el señor Johnson pero decidió que no tenía ya nada que perder y le explicó la situación con todos los detalles necesarios.

-no puedo decirle nada en concreto por ahora pero créame que todo esto que me cuenta es una completa farsa y que le daremos fin para que la señorita Candy se separe de una vez por todas del joven Leggan- dijo George después de escuchar todo lo que Terry tenía que decirle- y ahora será mejor que se vaya. Me parece que tiene que regresar con su padre.

-creo que sí- asintió Terry- pero, hay algo que me puede asegurar- agregó- el señor Andley nunca autorizó ese matrimonio.

-nunca haría algo así, sé lo que le digo- dijo George con seguridad.

-eso es una buena noticia- sonrió con pesar- espero que el señor Andley se recupere pronto- dijo al momento de despedirse.

George lo vio partir y un minuto después una enfermera se acercó a él –señor Johnson, el señor Andley desea verlo- dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-¿qué?- preguntó confundido.

-sí señor. Nuestro paciente ha despertado.

George respiró aliviado después de muchos meses y muchas preocupaciones y emprendió el camino hacia la habitación del señor Andley. Cuando llegó a la puerta colocó su mano en la perilla y dudó unos segundos pero, finalmente abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿George?- preguntó una voz ronca

-sí Albert, soy yo- sonrió intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.


End file.
